


An omega's world

by Lelaix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Hwang Hyunjin, Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kim Seungmin, M/M, Oblivious Han Jisung | Han, Oblivious Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Omega Han Jisung | Han, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Omega Yang Jeongin | I.N
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 33,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelaix/pseuds/Lelaix
Summary: Jisung and Felix are plowing their fields together, with the help of their old horse, Cheju. It’s hard work, but the two omegas are used to it. They have learned to farm from their parents and grew up almost like siblings, since their families were really close.Only having attended schools for omegas, they rarely encountered any betas and even more seldom, alphas. Their parents warned them never to associate with alphas, that they are dangerous and unreliable, thus making the boys quite terrified of them.So here they are, living alone in a secluded house, with only their farm animals as company.They are happy that way, cuddling close together by the fire in the evenings, scenting each other and telling stories about the unknown big world they know nothing about.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 143
Kudos: 205





	1. Town

Jisung and Felix are plowing their fields together, with the help of their old horse, Cheju. It’s hard work, but the two omegas are used to it. They have learned to farm from their parents and grew up almost like siblings, since their families were really close.

Only having attended schools for omegas, they rarely encountered any betas and even more seldom, alphas. Their parents warned them never to associate with alphas, that they are dangerous and unreliable, thus making the boys quite terrified of them.

So here they are, living alone in a secluded house, with only their farm animals as company.   
They are happy that way, cuddling close together by the fire in the evenings, scenting each other and telling stories about the unknown big world they know nothing about.

While Felix goes inside to start dinner, Jisung and Cheju keeps working the fields, sweat dripping from the omega’s back. He is barebrested on this hot day, giving his skin a bronze tone.

No one ever comes around here anyway. Only their beta friend Seungmin. He brings them supplies from town, when they don’t want to go themselves. Which is the case most of the time.

The more they can avoid the village, the better, that’s their reasoning.

”Jisung!”, someone calls out, making the omega in question flinch. He turns around, only to see Seungmin on his horse. The beta is always kind to them and a reliable friend, so the omega visibly relaxes. He puts the horse’s reins down and approaches his friend.

”Hi Seungmin. What’s up? We didn’t ask you for supplies, did we?”

”No, Jisung, you didn’t. I just wanted to pay you a visit and tell you some gossip.” He smiles knowingly. The omegas doesn’t like to meet alot of people, but they do like hearing about them.

”Well, you can join Felix in the kitchen, I have to get this done. It’ll just take a few minutes, ok?”

Seungmin nods and jumps off his horse. He removes the saddle and bridle, placing it in a small pasture with grass. The horse seems satisfied with this arrangment, like every other time they visit.

The beta knocks on the door and calls for Felix, not wanting to scare the omega too much.  
”Oh, Hi Sengmin”, Felix says with a smile. The beta can’t help but think what a waste it is for the two pretty omegas to hide out here in the woods, but he knows and respects their wishes.

”Felix, Jisung said I could come in. I hope it’s ok?”

”Of course, you’re always welcome as our friend, you know that.” Felix is finishing up dinner and being a very skilled cook, the smell causes Seungmins stomach to growl with hunger.

”It smells wonderful, Felix.”, he says, sniffing in the air.

”You came just in time then”, Felix says. ”Sit down and I will bring you a plate.”

The beta thanks his lucky star for arriving at this moment, though the two omegas always make him feel welcome and give him something to eat.

”Do you have any errands to run for us? Have I forgotten?”, Felix asks, a bit confused, although he’s always happy to see his friend.

”No, I have some new gossip I wanted to share with you”, Seungmin replies. ”But let’s wait for Jisung.”

Felix is curious to what news Seungmin can be bringing to them. Nothing much ever happens in town, it being very small and unsignificant.  
When Jisung comes in, he uses a cloth to wash himself up and brings his plate with food.

They are all seated now, enjoying the delicious food Felix made. Seungmin almost licks his plate, wanting to savour every little bit of the food, making Felix laugh.

”You hade some news for us, Seungmin?”, he says.

”Yes, I certainly have. We have some new arrivals in town. Or, close to town anyways. A new pack moved in to the old mansion, previously being empty for some time. Do you remember wich?”

Jisung furrows his brows, trying to think of what mansion his friend is referring to. Felix lights up.  
”I know! The one where the old lady lived alone for many years? Kind of creepy looking place? I’ve only seen it once, I think.” Seungmin nods.

”Yes, that’s the one. Apparently the pack is a strong one. They consist of only alphas and one omega.” He gets a strange look in his eyes while talking. ”And they are very handsome.”

Jisung and Felix laugh at that, but not knowing anything about love and romance, they are only amused by the look on Seungmins face. 

”Really? Handsome alphas? Are you interested in that, Seungmin?”, Jisung jokes.

”Yes, Seungmin. Why do you care about alphas?”, Felix says. ”They are only causing trouble, aren’t they?”

The beta looks embarassed, but quickly regains his confidence.  
”Have you two never wanted an alpha? To start a family?”

Felix and Jisung only shake their shoulders, like that’s an absurd thought.  
”We are happy this way, we have each other. No fights or violence.”

Seungmin thanks them for the food and asks them if they want anything from town delivered.  
They decline, it being not long since he brought them supplies last time. He rides off, waving them goodbye.

Chan likes it here in town. They have alot of space to move around and hunt for food. The lands were quite cheep to come by and since they all are hunters and gatherers, this suited them well.

They can sell off some of the pelts or trade it with other essentials. The townspeople treat them with respect and kindness, but they mostly keep to themselves.

Hyunjin has already met someone that caught his eye apparently, a beta named Seungmin. Chan must admit they are cute together, even though it’s much to early to say what will come out of it.

Minho is still sulking though, not being very happy about the move. He misses the bigger cities and being able to court alot of omegas. He is an eternal flirt and Chan is wondering if he will ever settle down.

Changbin is as grumpy as always. He says he couldn’t care less about where they live, as long as he gets to hunt. He’s not usually one for romance or stuff like that.

Jeongin, Chan’s mate, is happy as long as they are together, he says and Chan is so grateful to his beloved for being so supportive.  
All in all, Chan is happy being here.


	2. Town fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new story again. I don't know what I'm doing. lol  
> I hope you find it somewhat interesting.  
> Take care!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.

Changbin and Minho are out hunting. Today luck isn’t on their side apparently, no prey in sight. That leads them to venture even further into the woods, they aren’t even familiar with these parts of the forest.   
Being excellent trackers, both of them, they aren’t worried one bit. As long as they bring some meat home, it doesn’t matter how far they have to go. 

”I fucking hate it here, Binnie”, Minho says with a displeased expression. ”There’s nothing to do around here. I’m bored out of my mind.”

Changbin scoffs. ”You’re just mad you don’t get to fuck around anymore. Serves you right, hyung. It was quite sickening.” Minho gives his friend a dangerous look.

”Yeah, so what? You should have tried it, when you had the chance. Have you ever even fucked an omega?” Minho smirks at him. ”They are sweet as honey.”

”I’m not interested in those sweet smelling creatures. Everyone, except Jeongin, seems sickly and boring”, Changbin responds. He shakes his shoulders like the mere thought is repulsive.

”Wait! Stop, Binnie!”, Minho says and halts his friend with his arm.

”What is…..?”, Changbin interrupts himself. ”What is that smell?”

”Something sweet and, what did you call it? Boring?” Minho smirks. Because he smells omega, the sweetest scents he ever encountered. Are there omegas out here in the woods? Like in the middle of nowhere? He is puzzled.

”There’s a house, hyung. We should avoid it. We’ve gone to far and these aren’t our lands obviously.”, Changbin says warily. But his friend is intrigued. The smell is inticing to him, luring him in like a bee to honey. He moves in closer, but Changbin grabs his arm in a firm hold.

”Don’t, hyung! Let’s turn back”, he says, but he can’t help but find the smells arousing too. What is this? He usually never get attracted by omega scents. The thought makes him even grumpier, these damn pheromones playing with him.  
He finally achieves his goal, forcing Minho with him back, leaving the mysterious cabin with it’s alluring scents.

They arrive back empty handed, making the leader Chan look at them in surprise. This was the first time they came home without any prey.

”What happened? You found nothing?”, he asks them with his brows furrowed.  
Minho has a dreaming look on his face.

”Oh yes, hyung, we found something alright”, he smirks.

Changbin scoffs. ”No prey, hyung. We went quite far and must’ve crossed onto some other lands.”

”But we found the sweetests cents, hyung”, Minho continues. ”Two omegas, if I’m not mistaken. In the middle of the woods. Untouched and unclaimed.”

Chan starts to understand now, why Minho has that look on his otherwise stern face and why Changbin is grumpier than ever.

”I see. Well, did you talk to them?”

”No, we left, hyung. I deemed it best, not to disturb them. There were no traces of alphas there, they seem to live alone”, Changbin replies.  
Chan nods, glad that at least Changbin realized the right thing to do. He doesn’t want any arguments between his pack, or with the villagers. They moved here for peace and quiet after all.

Felix calls for Jisung and looks at him anxiously.

”Someone was here. It smells strong and almost like a predator. Are there any bears around here, you think?” Jisung sniffs the air and agrees with him. The smells are a bit alluring, though, he doesn’t know why. Can it be alphas? No, he doesn’t recognize these scents at all.

”I’ve never seen bears around here before, but I guess it’s possible”, he replies.

”I hope our cattle is safe, we can’t afford to loose them”, Felix says. He’s worried by this strange scent. Was there really a predator so close to their home? Why didn’t it attack their animals?

The smell is confusing him immensley, almost like it’s familiar, but still not. But why does it smell good?

”Let’s hope that whatever it was moved on and doesn’t return again”, Jisung says, still feeling a weird sensation in his belly from the smell.  
The same evening they curl up in each others laps and plays word games, something they learnt at school. It’s perfect for killing time in the evenings, when they aren’t making anything useful to sell at the town fair. 

Once every other month, theres a fair, where you can sell your goods. It can be everything from food to handmade baskets or healing herbs. They usually go there and make some money, even though they don’t particularly like being in town and being ogled by townspeople.

They are usually left alone, but there have of course been instances where some betas or even a alpha have shown interest in the two boys. Luckily they have Seungmin there as help and to scare possible suitors away. The beta is very protective of them.

Felix has Cheju’s reins in his hands, the wagon is packed with their goods, to sell off at the fair. He calls out for Jisung, that boy is always late.  
This time they have honey, dried herbs, vegetables, handmade baskets and of course, Felix’s apple pies. They always go first, being very sought after.

The trip to town is quite lengthy because of the abscense of a road. They have to take it very slow and careful, not to destroy their goods. They don’t mind, it’s quite relaxing to just sit and talk for a while. Jisung is dressed in his finest garment today, his black hair combed neatly. Felix is also properly cleaned up and his blond hair is combed back, a bit too long for his liking. 

Arriving into town, they are appointed a space to put their table up and start arranging all their goods. They meet up with Seungmin, he promised to help them as usual.

”Hi Seungmin, everything ok?”, Jisung asks him. The beta looks surprisingly happy.

”Yes, Jisung. I’m better than ok, actually”, he replies with a wink.

”Something happened?”, Felix says with a questioning look. Seungmin looks so very happy and Felix can’t guess what it is.

”You know the alphas I told you about? The new pack?”, he says. ”I’m dating one of them. He is the most beautiful man I ever seen.”  
Jisung and Felix look at each other and at Seungmin and laughs. 

”We’re happy for you, Seungmin. But why did you choose an alpha?”, Felix asks.

”He’s hot! Wait until you meet him”, the beta says. Both omegas are apprehensive at that.

They don’t reallt want to meet this alpha of Seungmins, but they don’t want to hurt his feelings either. ”Is he here today?”, Jisung asks, looking around worriedly.  
Seungmin beams. ”Yes, he’ll come around later, with a few from his pack, I believe. They seem very nice, but I haven't met them all yet.”

”Ahhh, Seungmin, you know we really like you and we are happy for you, but a whole pack of alphas?”, Felix says apprehensively. 

”Don’t worry, Felix. I will tell them to keep their distance, ok?”  
They both relax a bit hearing that, but they can’t help but wonder how they will cope.

Chan and Jeongin is walking through town, being quite excited since this is their first town fair. The streets are filled with goods and merchandise, the smells are alluring. Jeongin is almost bouncing around, pointing at different things with excitement. Chan can’t help but laugh at his beloved omega, almost envying his carefree ways.

”Hyung! Look at that over there!”, the omega squeels and pulls his alpha with him to investigate closer. ”Can we buy it, please?” He stares at his alpha with pleading eyes, making Chan sigh in defeat. Whatever his omega wants, he gets. With certain restrictions, of course.

They asked, at home, if anyone else wanted to join them, but the others weren’t very interested. Except for Hyunjin, of course. He would go later to visit his new love, the beta called Seungmin.

Apparently he would be helping some friends with their goods.  
MInho and Changbin said that they might go later, they aren’t really that interested in fairs. 

Changbin groans at Hyunjins attempts to drag him out of the house. He is going to see his new boyfriend apparently and he wants Changbin and Minho to join him.  
They aren’t really that interested, but they eventually agree, for Hyunjins sake. And they know how whiny he will be the whole evening if they don’t. He’s a very dramatic alpha. They are the only ones in the pack that haven’t met his boyfriend.

”He said they would be around here”, Hyunjin says, dragging them along the streets. There’s alot of people out today, something Minho actually likes. Finally, something is happening is this tired town.

He’s looking around for omegas, searching for their scents, but nothing interesting appears. Until they make a sudden stop, almost causing Changbin to crash into Minho. That scent again! That sweet, alluring omega scen the smelled in the woods, it’s here!  
Changbin can smell it too. It’s a sweet, mesmerizing scent, that pulls him in.

”Seungmin, my love, there you are”, Hyunjin calls out and the both alphas see a boy, quite tall, with soft features and brown hair, practically beaming at Hyunjin. So this is Seungmin, he seems like a cute boy. Minho is happy for them, of course.

But behind the boy, there are two other, shorter boys and he almost freezes in his tracks. They are omegas, both of them and insanely pretty. Changbin stops too, his mouth open.

One of the omegas has black shiny hair, brown soft eyes and cute cheeks, the other one is blond with a tiny face, freckles and a heart shaped mouth.   
Changbin doesn’t know where to look or what to do. He never gets flustered by omegas! The smell coming from them is unbelievably sweet, he can’t help but staring.

The blond boy is the prettiest being he’s ever seen in his life. He wants to sweep him up and run away with him, protect him and wreck him at the same time. 

Minho has the same dilemma, not knowing what to do with the sweetness coming from the omegas, especially the dark haired boy. He is enthralled by him. This omega is something else!

All of this happens in the blink of a eye and Hyunjin is trying to introduce his boyfriend properly to the alphas. ”This is Minho-hyung and Changbin-hyung, Minnie” The beta smiles and says hello.

Minho and Changbin can’t take it anymore, they share a look and take off, leaving a very embarassed Hyunjin and a surprised Seungmin. 

Felix and Jisung don’t know what to make of it, really. They were introduced to Seungmins alpha and he didn’t seem very intimidating, he was actually kind of nice. The stories they were told said that alphas always were dominating and harsh, but Hyunjin seemed kind and sweet.

Maybe there were exceptions, a very few being nice.

But the other two, his packmates, they were strange and intimidating. And now they know what the smell was, the day in the woods outside their house. Those two alphas were there, observing them, most likely. They way they looked at them, like they wanted to eat them. 

Felix is shook, almost trembling from the encounter, Jisung almost as bad. Seungmin notices their despair and tells them to go home. He will help them sell of the rest of their things.  
They do as he says, thankful to their beta friend and hurries home.


	3. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It started out rough, this fic. I didn't feel for it, but it's getting easier to write it.  
> I hope you like it.  
> Stay safe, stay!

”I’m telling you, hyung, I found my mate!”, Minho almost yells at Chan. He is half excited, half devastated. He can’t really quite comprehend what happened at the fair. The cute omega was there, smelling pure heaven and he couldn’t take it. He had to leave, before he did something wrong.

Chan looks at him with amusement. Minho loves to play around with omegas, so there’s nothing unusual about that. He never claimed to have met his mate though. That is the surprising part of all this. He looks at Changbin, expecting him to be the voice of reason.

”So, Binnie. How much of an idiot was Minho? Did he embarass you?”, Chan asks.

Changbin frowns and doesn’t answer him at first, but when Chan looks at him more sternly, the other alpha starts talking. ”Well, hyung. We kind of ran away, so I’d say we both acted like idiots.”

Chan’s eyes widen in surprise. ”I’ve never seen you run away from anything or anyone, Binnie. What happened?”

Changbin seems even more grumpy than usual, looking down on the ground. He says something with a very low voice.  
”We can’t hear you, Binnie. Speak up!”, Chan says.

”They smelled too good, hyung”, he replies grumpily.

”Are you telling me that you, Changbin, finally met an omega whose smell you don’t despise?” Chan is smiling wide now, enjoying this moment fully. 

”I don’t despise Jeongins scent, hyung, you know that”, Changbin replies quickly.

”Well, yes, of course I know that. You all adore Jeongin. But are you saying that you were actually attracted to this omega?”, Chan wants to know. ”Or both of them?”

”He liked the blond one, hyung. They dark haired boy is mine!”, Minho interveins.

”I see”, Chan says, still smiling. ”Well, I guess you made quite an impression on them, didn’t you?”

Minho and Changbin look at each other, feeling ashamed of how they reacted, in front of the omegas. 

”So these are the omegas, whose scents you encountered in the woods. Well, at least you know where they live”, Chan says.

”They are friends with Hyunjins boyfriend”, Minho says quickly. ”With Seungmin.”

”Good luck, boys. I rooting for you”, Chan says with a wink. 

Felix and Jisung are shook from the events earlier that day. They are glad that the next fair is almost two months away, so they won’t have to go to town before that.

They cuddle up on the floor, with some pillows and starts scenting each other for comfort. It always calms them down.  
Jisung is thinking of the alpha he saw today, he was indeed very handsome, but he radiated danger. His gaze was too intense and hungry, making Jisung cower.

Felix has the other alpha in his mind. He looked strong and intimidating. His eyes were so dark and mysterious, but the look he gave Felix was frightening. Like he wanted him, but hated the feeling all together.

They can both agree that the alphas should be avoided at any cost.

Hyunjin is annoyed with his two members, specifically Minho and Changbin.  
”What were you thinking? I had to apologize for your behavour, both of you. Seungmin was worried that you didn’t like him.”, he complains.

”Did the omegas say anything about us?”, Minho asks, making Hyunjin a bit surprised.

”What do you mean, hyung? Felix and Jisung? What would they say? You acted like assholes.”

”Which one is Felix?”, Changbin asks. He is somehow sure that the cute blondie is Felix.  
He kind of looks like a Felix, not that he ever heard the name before, it sounds a bit foreign to him.

”Felix is, let me think”, Hyunjin says. ”Yes, I’m quite sure Felix is the blond one and Jisung the dark haired guy.”

”You don’t know for sure?”, Minho says with a sharp tone.

”Says you, hyung, who couldn’t even introduce yourself to them. What the heck got into you?”, Hyunjins asks. ”They didn’t say anything per se, but they left right after your little disappearing act. They seemed kind of spooked.”

”They left? So sudden?”, Changbins says. ”Why?”

Hyunjin shakes his shoulders. ”I wouldn’t know. I can ask Seungmin if you want me to.”

”Ask him when they go into town again, would you?”, Minho says, leaving the room hurriedly.  
Changbin gives Hyunjin a look and also leaves the room. Hyunjin sighs, what has gotten into these boys? He doesn’t ponder on it too long though, he has got a cute beta to think about, after all.

Jisung is tired and dirty, weeding out the vegetable patch next to the house. It’s so hot outside and he really dislikes doing this. But it has to be done. Felix is fighting with another patch of land, trying to get rid of all the weeds. He is equally tired and dirty. They talk amongst each other to keep their minds of the boring work.

”Jisung. Do you think they will come back here?”, Felix asks.

”Who Felix? The alphas? I hope not. They scare me.” And it’s the truth, alphas are indeed very scary to them, having lived almost exclusively with omegas all their lives.

”Me too. But they seem to be friendly with Seungmin. We can talk to him about them”, Felix says. ”Ask him to keep them away from us.” Jisung likes that idea, the will talk to their beta friend and ask him to help them with this. He already feels safer.

”We’ll do that. That’s a good idea, Felix.”, he smiles to his friend which earns him a lovely cute smile back. He is so glad to have Felix in his life. His best friend and soulmate.  
Felix also looks at Jisung with love. His friend is always keeping his mood up and making him laugh.

They don’t need anyone else in their lives.

Dinner time is important for the pack. It’s a time when they get together, talking about their day and share their thoughts. Chan is quite adamant with the idea of everyone attending.

Today, however, they have a guest. Hyunjin has invited his boyfriend and he is so excited. He keeps telling everyone to behave and not to growl at the table. He wants his love to feel welcome and safe.

Chan is watching him with fondness, he remembers the feeling, from when he was courting Jeongin. Strangely, both Minho and Changbin seem very eager to have the beta over. Chan has his suspicions about that, but he says nothing. He is curious to how all this will play out.

Seungmin arrives, looking a bit nervous, but he acts inpeccibly. They sit down and start enjoying the food, it’s steak from a wild boar Changbin killed a while ago.

”So Seungmin”, Chan starts.”I heard you are a blacksmith. That’s an honest occupation.”

Seungmin nods and smiles, sending a loving glance towards Hyunjin. ”That’s correct, Chan-ssi. I am. It’s hard work, but I enjoy it. My father taught me everything.”

”You might as well call me hyung”, Chan says.

”Thank you, hyung.”, Seungmin replies with a smile.  
Minho and Changbin seem fed up with the current topic at the table and interrupts.

”So Seungmin. Do you have any friends in the village? Or outside?”, Changbin asks, earning him a funny look from their leader. Jeongin laughs.

”Well, I have a few friends, yes. Most of the folks in the village are quite friendly”, Seungmin says.

Changbin doesn’t seem satisfied with that answer, looking grumpy. Hyunjin kicks him under the table, urging him to behave.  
Minho decides to take over. ”So, Seungmin, we saw you with some of your friends the other day, at the fair. Do you know them well?”

Seungmin thinks about it for a moment. ”Oh, you mean Felix and Jisung? I know them quite well, yes. They are friendly.” That answer seem to capture the interest of the the two alphas.

”They are? Are they in town often?”, Minho asks innocently. Chan glares at him again, but his smile is evident.

”Not really. I usually brings them what they need. They are nice and all, but they like to keep to themselves.” Seungmin isn’t stupid, he knows now what the alphas are after. He almost pities them, knowing how much the omegas dislike alphas.

”They grew up only with omegas, so they haven’t really met any alphas or hardly any betas either. I’m honored to have gotten close enough to be called their friend.” Seungmin tries to make the alphas understand, he doesn’t want them or the omegas to be uncomfortable.

Minho and Changbin are amazed. These omegas seem to have lived very shielded lives. Hardly ever met any alphas? That is almost unbelievable. 

”But don’t they want to meet any mates?”, Minho asks. ”Surely they want to meet some nice alphas and start a family eventually?”

”I’m sorry to say it, but no. They are not interested in alphas, I would say they are very afraid of them.” Seungmin looks apologetic, but he needs to tell the truth, to avoid unpleasentries.

”Is that why they left the fair? Were they afraid of us?”, Changbin asks. He can’t believe that the first and only omega he ever craved, doesn’t even want an alpha.

Minho is equally disappointed. How are they going to court these omegas, if they are afraid of them?

”I’m afraid so. They were a bit shaken up from meeting you, so I told them to go home. I’m sorry, I’ve gotten quite protective of them.” Seungmin seems uncomfortable.

Chan quickly changes the topic at the table and gives stern looks to Minho and Changbin, urging them to stop talking about the omegas.


	4. Harvest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really starting to enjoy this fic!  
> I hope you do too.  
> I love comments and kudos.  
> Stay safe!

The next time Seungmin visits Felix and Jisung, they try to talk to him about the alphas they saw.  
”As you know, Seungmin, we don’t feel comfortable around alphas”, Felix starts. ”We hope that maybe you can convince them not to bother us.”

Seungmin is understanding, of course. He knows now how interested the two alphas are in the omegas, but he also tried to get them to back off.  
”We don’t know anything about their intentions, of course, but we know that they’ve been here, around our farm. It worries us”, Jisung says.  
They both look at him expectantly.

”I understand you, boys. I already told them that you wouldn’t be interested in them, but I don’t know if they will listen”, Seungmin says.

”But what do they want with us?”, Felix asks and Seungmin can only smile a bit about their pure innocense. They really don’t know, do they?

”Well, I guess they would want to court you”, he simply replies, making Felix and Jisungs eyes widen in surprise.

”Court us? You mean they want to mate with us?”, Jisung asks, his face showing various degrees of both worry and confusion. 

The omegas move closer together and starts scenting each other for comfort and Seungmin smiles again, seeing them so cute and cuddly. He can absolutely understand the two alphas fascination with them, being so adorable and pretty. 

He doesn’t know the alphas very well yet, even if that’s something he wants to change. Hyunjin has already been talking about him joining the pack, in the near future. Minho and Changbin seem to him like skilled hunters and strong alphas, but they also appear a bit rough around the edges. He can’t even imagine them together with these cute and innocent omegas, since the alphas almost scare even him a bit. He sighs.

”I will try and talk to them again, to make them understand, ok?”, he says. They seem to relax visibly from that and starts serving him some pie, to which he can’t refuse. Felix’s pies are the best!

The summer is coming to an end and the two omegas are working hard with all their crops. Everything must be harvested and taken care of before the colder season arrives. They usually manage through the winter with their vegetables and baked goods. 

The only thing they are short of is meat, not being very good hunters themselves. Sometimes the put up snares and traps and if they are lucky, they catch a rabbit or some other small animal. They often have better luck with fishing in the river closeby. Felix usually likes to collect mushrooms in the forest, but Jisung despises them, saying it’s not food for humans. 

Since their harvests have been good this year, they aren’t worried about the winter. They have pickled alot of vegetables and dried meat and herbs.  
Luckily, the alphas haven’t shown up at their farm and they are sure they have Seungmin to thank for that. Everything is going fine and they are content. 

Seungmin has become a member of the pack now and he is so happy to be able to be with Hyunjin all the time. They are very much in love and the others are making puking gestures around them, but all in good fun.

He has finally gotten to know the others better and he finds that he likes Changbin alot now, the alpha seem very grumpy and cold at first sight, but he’s actually really warm and funny.

Minho and Seungmin have a kind of love/hate relationship, but he knows the alpha is also kind and caring underneith his menacing exterior. His tounge can be sharp, but his actions are often thoughtful.

Jeongin is a cute omega, which Seungmin already adores, like the rest of them do. He gets away with alot in this pack, but they all seem content with having it that way. 

Chan is a respected and kind leader, only using his power when it’s needed. He gives all his members space and time to themselves, when they need it. 

All in all, Seungmin is happy to be a part of this pack. The only thing that creates disagreement between him and the two alphas, Minho and Changbin, are when they are talking about the omegas in the forest. Seungmin is adamant about them leaving the boys be. They seem to not be able to fully comprehend. He even went and talked to Chan about it, pleading for him to rein the members in.  
Chan had a talk with the two alphas and they promised to back off, for now.

The last town fair before winter is coming and Seungmin has promised to help the omegas again. He assures them that he has talked with the alphas, making them comply. They will not disturb them.

Felix and Jisung are packing their carriage with all the goods again, mostly being handcrafted things this time. The food they have, they will need for the winter. Jisung likes to make jewelry, mostly bracelets. He makes them of horsehair from Cheju and they are braided beautifully.  
When in town, they set up the table and all their merchandise, whilst greeting a few of their aquintences. When they are all done, Seungmin arrives to help them.

”Hi Jisung and Felix! Your crafts look beautiful. I hope you will sell alot”, he says happily.

”Hello Seungmin. You look well, too. It’s been a while since you visited us”, Felix says. Both omegas are aware that their beta friend has joined the pack and while they can’t really understand why, they are happy for him nevertheless.

”I am well, thank you. Pack life suits me”, he jokes, winking at them. ”Let me help you now.”

Chan have ordered the two alphas to stay away from the fair and they are not happy. It was their only chance to see the omegas of their dreams, but no. Their leader had to go all alpha mode on them. He told them to go hunting instead, so that’s what they’re doing.

”Why can’t Chan and Seungmin get it?”, Minho complains. ”We only want to court them, not abuse them.” Changbin hums in agreement.  
  
”It’s no use. In this pace, we will never be able to see them again”, he says with a frown. ”Look hyung, traces from deers! Let’s go.”

They track the deers for quite a while and manages to shoot two of them. Content with their hunt, they carry the prey on their backs and being so strong, it hardly affects them. 

On the way back, they suddenly hear someone talking. The voices sounds distressed, but there are no screams. Like someone is having some kind of argument. Out of curiosity, the two alphas move closer and suddenly they realize who the voices belong to. It’s the two omegas! They can feel their scents now, so sweet and inviting, but with a hint of sour from the distress. 

”But Sungie, I don’t want you to go alone! It’s dangerous.”, Felix says with a panicked voice. Their carriage has broken down, caused by the wheel falling off. Jisung wants to go back to town to ask for help, but Felix tries to convince him not to. They can’t both go, leaving the carriage and all the goods they still have left. ”Don’t leave me here, Sung, please!”, Felix pleads.

Jisung is equally distressed, but he has no other choice. They need help and he has to walk back, it’s the only way.

”I have too, Lix, you know that too. I will go find Seungmin.”  
In their distressed state, they can’t even catch the smell of alphas closeby.

They hug and carefully scents each other for comfort again. This was not supposed to happen. The fair went so well, despite them having some goods left.

”Do you need help?”, a voice calls out, frightening the omegas, causing them to jump.  
They watch in horror as the two alphas they feared so much are walking towards them. They look ever so dangerous, with bloodied deers on their backs, smiling as they come closer.

”Don’t be afraid, omegas! We only want to help you out”, Minho says. He lays his prey down on the ground carefully and Changbin follows his example. They hold their hands up as to show they mean no harm.

Felix and Jisung cling to each other even closer, not knowing what to do or say. They watch as the two alphas starts to lift the wagon and assemble the wheel again. The omegas can’t understand how they are able to even lift the carriage, using only their own strength. Their arms are thick and muscular with veins protruding.

They can smell their strong scents now, but instead of finding it uncomfortable, their smells are somewhat comforting. Like a blanket of comfort. Jisung can feel something stirring deep inside him, when watching the taller alpha work. He doesn’t know what it means, but it’s nice.

Felix is staring at the shorter alpha with the strong arms, feeling strangely hypnotized watching them move.

”There, it’s fixed now!”, Changbin says wiping sweat of his forehead. He eyes the beautiful blond omega, finding him just as ethereal as last time. Minho is looking at the dark haired omega, but tries not to be too obvious, They don’t want to scare them off, after all.

”Thank you”, both omegas say in unison. Their eyes are looking at the ground now and they quickly jump up in the carriage again. 

As they drive off, Minho and Changbin are looking at each other with big smiles on their faces. This must be their lucky day!


	5. Fresh meat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone reading?

”We didn’t plan it, hyung. I promise! We were just on our way back and ran into them”, Minho says to Chan. ”They needed help, so we helped them. That’s it.”

Chan looks at Changbin. ”Is that true, Binnie?” Changbin nods frantically.  
”It’s true, hyung. You saw the deers, we were carrying them home, when these omegas carriage had broken down.”

Chan seems content. ”Well, you helped them out, that makes me proud. But don’t expect them to pay you back by dating you or anything. No such ideas!”

”Of course not, hyung. We’re not stupid”, Minho says a bit annoyed. ”We were only doing a good deed.” He looks at Changbin and smirks.

”You’re still not allowed to pester them, remember that”, the leader says and leaves them alone.

”Seungmin, we would like to talk to you for a bit”, Changbin says with a soft voice. Seungmin knows they’re up to something just by looking at them. Minho has a sneaky expression in his eyes.

”What is it now”, Seungmin asks. He knows they want to talk about the omegas again.

”You know Felix and Jisung, the omegas”, Changbin starts, causing Seungmin to raise his brow. ”How are they surviving the winter? Do they hunt alot?”

”Yes, are they skilled hunters?”, Minho asks.

”I don’t see what that’s got to do with any of you, hyungs”, Seungmin says a bit teasingly. ”But if you have to know, they have alot of vegetables and dried meat for the winter. Sometimes they fish.”

The two alphas look at each other with a knowing look. Seungmin doesn’t know what they are planning, but he’s hoping they won’t disturb or scare the omegas.

It’s winter now and Felix and Jisung are trying to do their chores in the house. They kind of like winter, because they can mostly stay indoors and don’t have to work the fields. Of course they have to tend to the animals and their food selection is more limited, but all in all, it can be pretty cozy.

”I’m tired of eating this dried meat, Lixie. But I still enjoy the pickled vegetables you made”, Jisung says. He has never been a fan of dried meat and he always complain about it every winter. Felix is used to it and only smiles.

”Well, you’re free to go out and hunt us some fresh meat, Sungie”, he says jokingly.

Suddenly they hear a knock on the door, making them jump high.  
”Who can it be? Seungmin?”, Felix says with a light voice.

”Who is it?”, Jisung shouts through the door. He’s worried too, but he wants to sound confident for Felix’s sake. They recieve no answer and Jisung tries again to ask who it is. 

After a while, Jisung dares to open the door and he’s met with a strange sight.  
”Lix! Come and look”, he says.

”What is it, Sung? Is it safe?”, Felix asks, hiding slightly behind his friend. 

There, right outside their door, a dead deer is placed on the ground. No one seems to be around, but he can still smell the faint scent of the alphas. 

”W-What is this? Why?”, Felix is confused. Why would the alphas leave a deer at their door? Is this how alphas are, what did Seungmin call it, courting? What are they supposed to do? He knows nothing of these things and he curses his parents for keeping him out of the loop.

Jisung is just as confused. Are they supposed to eat it? His stomach is aching for some fresh meat, so he decides not to let it go to waste.  
”Come on, Lix. We have work to do.”

”Do you think they liked the meat?”, Minho asks Changbin. He is really content with their actions today. The omegas must crave some meat around this time of year and he feels very strong and protective as an alpha providing them with it. Changbin seems just as satisfied and proud of their deed. Them two are really bonding over this omega thing.

During the winter, Jisung and Felix recieve fresh meat regularly and they really appreciate it. They are a bit confused by the whole thing, not knowing at all what the protocol for these kinds of things are. Are they supposed to thank the alphas in any particular way? Are they agreeing to something without even knowing, by eating what they are gifted? They must ask Seungmin, next time he arrives. It’s been a while since he was last here and they are running out of some essentials from the village. 

Two days later Seungmin arrives, with alot of the goods they so clearly needed. They thank him profusely and gives him a plate with food.  
”Fresh meat? This time of year?”, Seungmin asks. ”Have you been hunting?”

”No Seungmin. We were meant to ask you about this. It seems two alphas of your pack are leaving meat at our house.”, Jisung says. ”We didn’t know what to do, so we eat it.”

”We are just worried that doing so, we are agreeing to something”, Felix continues. ”We do hope that it doesn’t mean any commitment from our part.”

They look so worried and these news makes Seungmin feel a bit of annoyance to his pack members. Sure, they mean well, but they are doing something their leader told them not to. He’s eager to hear them trying to wiggle their way out of this to Chan-hyung.

”You don’t have to worry, boys. There’s no commitment here. Eat and enjoy.”

The two omegas seems content with his answer and relax.   
”Are you happy with the pack, still, Seungminnie?”, Felix asks him. Seungmin smiles at the way the omegas always ask him this, every time he visits, like he will regret his decision to join the pack.

”Yes, I am, still”, he says smiling at them. ”Having a pack means security and comfort. The alphas are strong and juste.” 

”But aren’t they a bit scary?”, Jisung wants to know. He’s looking at Seungmin with his round brown eyes, making him look kind of like a squirrel. Cute, Seungmin thinks to himself.

”No, not particularly. We have an omega also, you know. Jeongin. I think you would like him, he’s the cutest.” Jisung and Felix always perk up when he’s mentioning Jeongin. They seem very interested in this omega, living with this pack of alphas and Seungmin, of course.

”Yes, Jeongin. You said that he’s the leaders mate, didn’t you?”, Felix says. ”Does he seem happy? Are they treating him well?”

Seungmin laughs at that. ”He’s the most spoiled member of the pack and everyones weakness.”

Jisung suddenly looks very shy and embarassed.  
”We’ve been wondering about something, Seungminnie”, he starts. ”Does he…. I mean, is everyone…?” Seungmin is curious now, what is it they want to know? And why are they embarassed?

”Don’t worry, Sung, just ask me”, he says.

”D-Does the omega mate with everyone in the pack”, Felix asks suddenly. ”That’s what we wanted to know.” Seungmin laughs.

”No, he’s Chan-hyungs mate. No one else touches him, if they value their lives.”

Jisung and Felix seem satisfied with that answer.

”But in some packs, the omegas have several mates. It’s individual. But if you’re marked by an alpha, then you belong together”, Seungmin says, to clarify a bit.

Felix stares at him with big eyes. ”How do you know? That you belong with an alpha?”

”You just know”, Seungmin replies with a knowing smile. ”You feel it.”

Seungmin thinks about his own beautiful alpha and he drifts away for a bit in his mind.

”So you two have been visiting the omegas, against my orders!”, Chans voice is booming now and Minho and Changbin cowers. 

”We just left them some fresh meat, hyung. Like a good deed, you know”, Minho tries, but quickly silences when he sees his leaders frown.

”I told you to stay away from them! They are afraid of you. Why can’t you get that into your thick skulls?”, Chan growls. Changbin doesn’t say anything, he knows it’s better to stay quiet right now.

”Hyung”, Minho says again. ”I can’t stay away from that omega. He’s my mate. You have to understand!” Chan’s face softens a bit, looking at Minho.

”Are you really sure, Minho? You have barely met him.”

”I’m sure, hyung. Didn’t you feel it with Jeongin right away? It’s too strong.”

Changbin sees his chance to intervein. ”The blond omega is my mate, hyung. I know so too”, he says with a pleading voice. ”Have I ever shown interest in an omega before?”

Chan sighs in defeat. He’s not absolutely convinced about the alphas having met their true mates, but he can’t reject it either. If it really is the case, it changes everything. It’s not right to keep someone from their true mate.

He’s really curious about the two omegas now. He regrets not having seen them yet, but knowing how afraid they are of alphas, he can’t just go and introduce himself. 

This is a problem, his alpha members have found their mates, but the omegas are afraid of alphas.


	6. Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing like crazy and I'm enjoying this fic!  
> Take care of yourselves, Stay!

Jisung and Felix don’t get any more fresh meat and they are both relieved and disappointed. I was so nice to have meat for their meals, but at the same time they are glad that the alphas aren’t coming anymore. They suppose that they have stopped courting them and given up. 

The winter is almost over anyway, it’s already getting warmer outside. Felix is starting to sow seeds in the house, making them ready for the summer. Jisung is making more bracelets. They are always busy making things, either indoors or outdoors. 

Their food supply is going down fast now, but the meat they recieved really helped them out. They are stuck with pickled vegetables, dried meat and bread now. Felix bakes alot, but the ingredients are nearly all empty. Spring is soon here and they really look forward to it. 

It’s time for the first spring fair in town and after the long winter, even the omegas are eager to meet some people. They head to town with their carriage again, filled with crafted goods.

Felix is a bit worried about their old horse, Cheju and how much longer he can go on. He’s really dear to them and they can’t afford a new one. Horses are very expensive.  
They let him go slowly with the wagon, to spare him as much as possible. 

As usual, when arriving in town, they set up their table and all their merchandise for people to see.   
They haven’t seen Seungmin for quite a while, but they hope that he will show up at some point. 

”There they are, hyung”, Changbin says, pointing in the direction of the two omegas. Chan can see them in a distance and he must agree that they look adorably cute.   
Minho is almost bouncing to get to them, but Chan holds him back.

”Minho! And Changbin! You know that you are allowed to meet them, but you must respect their wishes also. If they show fear or discomfort, you excuse yourselves and go. Ok?”

Both alphas nod eagerly, waiting for their leader to let go of them. They have missed seeing the omegas so much and can hardly wait. Chan laughs at their eagerness and releases them.

”What are we going to say, hyung?”, Changbin asks Minho who’s the more experienced alpha, when it comes to omegas, atleast.

”I have no idea, Binnie. We’ll just have to go with the flow”, Minho replies. But the more he thinks about it, that doesn’t seem like a very good idea with these particular omegas. 

It’s something else in the big city, with experienced omegas. These pretty creatures have no knowledge of alphas or romance. He doesn’t want to scare them again.  
”Wait!”, he says. ”We must think about this some more, Binnie.”

”And you’re saying that now, hyung? We are nearly there”, Changbin complains. While they stand there, indecisive, they see someone else approaching the omegas. It’s Jeongin, and he’s pulling Chan behind him. They decide to stay in place and watch what will happen.

”Hi! You must be Felix and Jisung!”, Jeongin says happily and his smile is so wide that the two omegas immediately melt. What a cute and charming omega, they think to themselves.

”I’m Jeongin and I heard so much about you two. Seungmin told me, you see.” The boy keeps rambling on, making Felix and Jisung smile.

”Nice to meet you, Jeongin”, Jisung says. ”I’m Jisung and this is Felix”. Felix smiles happily to the boy and his eyes turn to crescents. 

”This is my mate, Chan-hyung. He’s the best!”, Jeongin continues and pulls Chan closer. The two omegas freezes in fear, seeing the alpha leader of Seungmins pack standing in front of them. His scent isn’t very strong or menacing though and his smile is so charming, with dimples on his cheeks.

”Nice to meet you, Felix and Jisung. Seungmin speaks so well of you”, Chan says with a soft voice.  
The omegas are still wary of the alpha, but he seems nice so far.

”N-Nice to see you too, Chan-ssi”, Jisung dares to say, with Felix stepping a few steps behind him, partially hiding. Chan almost coos at their cuteness. 

”We’ll just look at your goods, ok?”, Chan says. The omegas nod.

Jeongin looks around and, of course, wants to buy alot of their crafted goods.   
”Hyung! Look at those bracelets, can I have one?”

Chan sighs and agrees. ”Anything else you want, baby?”

”Yes, hyung, look at those baskets! They will be perfect when I’m picking berries.”

They end up buying alot of things from the omegas and while Jeongin is picking out things, Chan is observing the omegas secretly. He can tell that they are uncomfortable with his prescense, but they are polite and kind. And he must admit, again, adorably cute and pretty. He understands his members fascination for the two.

While the goods are being packed for them, Chan pays the omegas and leaves. He wants Jeongin to be able to speak with them alone.

”Jeongin?”, Felix says with a shy voice.

”Yes, Felix-ssi. Do you have something you want to tell me? Or ask me?”, Jeongin says.

”Yes, actually. We want to thank your pack for providing us with fresh meat during the winter. We are very grateful, but we don’t know how to pay you back.”  
Jeongin smiles wide. ”Don’t you worry about that, Felix-ssi and Jisung-ssi. That’s just our lovesick alphas ways to express their affection.”, he laughs. ”You should have seen how much Chan-hyung gave me, while courting.”

He can see both omegas tense up from the answer. ”You don’t have to pay us back or accept their courtship, you know. I quite enjoy seeing them suffer.” He leans closer and whispers, ”I’m a bit evil that way.” He laughs again and wave them goodbye.

Minho and Changbin heard everything and they curse their beloved maknae, but it’s impossible to be mad at him. Changbin is still mesmerized by the way Felix smiled before and Minho can’t take his eyes from Jisung.

”They didn’t seem too afraid of hyung”, Minho says. ”Maybe they’re getting more used to alphas.”

”You’re right, hyung”, Changbin replies. ”Do you think we can approach them. They did say they were grateful for the meat.” He’s looking very hopeful.

”Let’s go for it, Binnie!” They walk towards Felix and Jisungs table and while getting closer, they admire their beauty even more. Look at those eyes, Minho says to himself.

Changbin just noticed how Felix’s mouth has a slight pout, making it look very kissable. Get a grip of yourself, Binnie!

They arrive at the table and the two omegas haven’t noticed them yet, having turned around for a few seconds.  
”Hello there!”, Minho starts, making the omegas snap around quickly. They freeze in place, seeing the two handsome alphas, the ones that helped them with the wheel and brought them meat in the winter. They don’t know how to act or what to say. Jisung can easily tell that Felix is freaking out and he takes his hand to calm him down. Felix quickly leans in and scents Jisungs neck, making the alphas smile in adoration. These omegas are so fricking cute!

”H-Hello!”, Jisung replies, at last. He decides to try and speak, beacause he knows Felix won’t be able to. Minho looks at him, admiring his beauty but also his courage. He can tell how frightened he is, but he still tries to protect and be strong for his friend. His smell is enchanting, though a bit distressed.

Changbin coos at Felix, almost hiding behind his friend. He looks like a frightened animal and Changbin wants to take care of him. It’s not just his beauty, he brings something up in Changbin, something he never knew existed. A need to protect, at every cost.

”Is there something you want to look at”, Jisung asks.

Yes, you, Minho wants to say, but he doesn’t. It may work on a more experienced omega in the big town, but not here, not now. So he starts looking at their goods, admiring their craftmanship.

”Very pretty”, he says, making the omegas blush and mumble a thank you.

Changbin would love to talk to Felix, but he can tell the boy is afraid, so he backs up a bit. Minho buys a few small items, just to have a reason to stay and talk to Jisung.

Felix is feeling ashamed of how he’s acting towards the alphas. They should be thanking them for their help and all the meat, but he can’t find the courage to speak. He just can’t.  
He lifts his gaze, just for a moment and catches the eyes of the shorter alpha. Something is happening in his body, but he can’t even describe it to himself, so he quickly looks down again. 

”Thank you”, Jisung says to Minho when recieving his money. He emphazises it again. ”Thank you so much!” He wants the alphas to understand that he is indeed thanking them for all the meat too.

Minho nods and turn to leave. ”You’re so welcome!”, he says with a big smile. He pulls Changbin away with him, satisfied with the interaction. At least he got to talk to Jisung, a little bit.

Changbin wasn’t that lucky, but he’s still shocked by the look Felix gave him. He will never forget that look, those eyes.


	7. Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update for today.  
> Please say something!  
> Hugs!

”They seem very nice, hyung”, Jeongin says to Chan. ”I like them alot. They are just a bit shy, that’s all.”

”Yes, baby, they do seem nice. They liked you, I could tell. But everybody likes you”, Chan says and kisses his mate. ”Maybe in time, they will be less shy.”

”Of course they will, hyung. But our two morons are just too much. I love seeing them make fools of themselves”, Jeongin says with a wide smile. ”But I guess they made a bit of progress too today.”

Chan only laughs at his mate, Jeongin is cute and sweet, but he can be savage too, especially to his pack members.

Seungmin visits his friends table at last, bringing Hyunjin with him to look at their goods. Hyunjin greets them softly and keeps in the background, letting Seungmin talk to his friends.  
”So, did you sell alot”, Seungmin asks them. Their table is looking kind of empty.

”We sold alot, Seungminnie. Your pack members bought some”, Jisung says.

”They did? Really? I’m a bit surprised actually.” Seungmin is very surprised. Did Minho and Changbin talk to his omega friends?

”Yes, they seem nice”, Jisung says. He can’t admit to anyone, the tension he felt while talking to the handsome alpha. ”Jeongin especially. I like him alot.”

”Yes, the boy is a cutie, but beware, he can be pretty savage too”, seungmin warns jokingly.

”Yes, we could tell”, Felix says softly, but with a slight smile. He really liked how fearless the other omega were, while talking about his alpha members. Maybe it’s a perk from being the leaders mate?

”So, did you meet Minho-hyung and Changbin-hyung?”, Seungmin wants to know.

”Is that the two alphas names?”, Felix asks shyly. Changbin and Minho. He wonders who’s who. 

”Yes, that’s their names. Changbin-hyung is the short, buff guy and Minho-hyung is a bit taller”, Seungmin informs them.”Did you talk to them?”

”Just a bit”, Jisung replies. ”At least I talked to Minho-ssi.”

”Did he behave, Jisung?”, Seungmin wants to know. If they didn’t, he will scold them.

”Oh, yes, he was….nice. Bought a few things”, Jisung replies. Seungmin looks at his alpha and Hyunjin smiles at him. They can both imagine how Minho-hyung just bought things, because he finds the omegas cute.

”Do you need any help packing up”, Seungmin asks them, but they thank him for his offer and declines. They will manage just fine by themselves.  
Going back with their carriage and Cheju, they don’t notice being followed by the two alphas. Minho and Changbin only want to make sure they get home safely.

Spring is here for real and the omegas are really busy with planting seeds in the garden. The chickens are starting to lay eggs and Felix can finally bake again. They have both missed his baked goods.

There are a million things to be done on their tiny farm and they work hard every day to keep up. 

Felix decises to bake a cake to their friend Seungmin and his pack as a thank you for all the help. He doesn’t like feeling ungrateful for their gifts and while he can’t express it in words, he does it with his baking instead. The cake is a sponge cake with some pickled pears, making it a juicy and tasty cake, in his own opinion. The only problem is how to have it delivered to Seungmin. They have no idea when he will visit them next, so they decide to bring it to Seungmin themselves, even if it scares them immensely. 

They bring Cheju and the carriage and get ready to go and decide to visit the town and buy some supplies while they are there anyway.

Minho and Changbin aren’t at home when the two omegas visits their house. Hyunjin opens the door and smiles sweetly at them, inviting them in. Felix already regrets his decision. What was he thinking? Why are they here? This is his most idiotic idea ever!

They can’t refuse now, so they step inside and look around. The house is big and the alphas seem to have renovated it quite a bit. It looks nice and a bit expensive, compared to their little cottage.

”W-We just wanted to drop off this cake, as a thank you for your pack’s kindness”, Felix dares to say to Hyunjin. The alpha always seem so kind and soft, so he doesn’t scare the omega that much.

Felix is still wary and is almost shaking, saying those words to the alpha, it’s an alpha, after all.  
”Aww, you didn’t have to do that”, Hyunjin says. ”Let me call for Minnie.” He calls out for Seungmin and the beta soon arrives, looking very surprised to see the two omegas there. 

”Jisung, Felix! You’re here? I’m so happy to see you!”, he says with a smile. ”And you brought a cake? You baked it, Felix?” He looks genuinely happy.

”Hi Seungmin”, Felix replies. ”Yes, I wouldn’t let Jisung come close to the kitchen, you know that.” Seungmin laughs. ”Of course not. Come in! Let’s sit down and taste the cake.”

The two omegas hesitate. ”We should go, Seungmin. We have some errands to run”, Jisung says. They don’t feel very comfortable in the house.

”Nonsens!”, Hyunjin says sternly. ”Of course you must stay for a bit. Let me call for the others.”

Felix tenses up. The others? All of them? Can they handle a house full of alphas?  
”Hyung! Jeongin! We have guests!”, Hyunjin shouts and soon the leader and his mate comes down the stairs, looking surprised but happy.

”Felix-ssi! Jisung-ssi! I’m so glad you’re here!”, Jeongin says. ”He hugs them both and they enjoy his carefree ways. Luckily the other alphas don’t seem to be home, it’s too overwhelming already for the two omegas.

”W-We just wanted to give you this cake and then be off”, Jisung tries, but the others won’t hear of it.

”We can’t just let you go. Sit down in the livingroom, please”, Jeongin pleads. ”I’ll make some tea for you. I make it myself.” Felix and Jisung can’t refuse, so they sit down, still feeling very uncomfortable.

Surprisingly, the alpha leader Chan and Hyunjin are easy to talk to and after a while the omegas quite enjoy the conversation. Seungmin makes it easier for them also, chiming in when he thinks it’s needed. They would never believe they were going to sit and talk to alphas like this.  
Jeongin brings tea and it tastes delicious. Felix asks him how he’s done it and Jeongin explains the whole process to him.

When they are making themselves ready to leave, someone walks into the room. It’s Minho and Changbin. They stare at the omegas in awe, like they are seeing a mirage of some kind.

Jeongin laughs at them. ”Don’t just stand there and stare, hyungs. It’s not polite”, he scolds them.  
They seem to come to their senses and bows to the omegas. Jisung stands up and pulls Felix’s arm.

”We must go! Thank you for the tea, it was lovely”, he says, avoiding the gaze from Minho. Felix can’t help but look at Changbin, but seeing his eyes makes him blush, so he lowers his gaze again. 

Why does he want to look at the alpha? Why does his stomach flutters? He quickly follows Jisung and they bow and leave the room.  
Jisung is so embarassed! Why did they come here? What if that alpha, Minho, thinks that he’s interested? He’s not interested! No, he is surely not!

”This can’t be real, hyung”, Changbin says in disbelief. ”Those two weren’t here? Were they?”

Jeongin laughs. ”I do believe our Binnie-hyung has finally gone bonkers.” Chan smiles too, enjoying seeing the otherwise so serious and sometimes grumpy Changbin act like a lovestruck idiot.

Minho doesn’t say a word. He just stands there, mouth agape.

”You’re just mean”, Changbin says with a pout. ”Why do we miss everything? How long were they here for?”

”Not long, maybe half an hour”, Seungmin replies, smiling at his hyung. ”We drank tea and talked.”

”It’s so fucking unfair”, Changbin says.

”Language!”, Chan scolds.


	8. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love spoiling the readers with frequent updates!  
> Enjoy!  
> <3

Jisung and Felix are a bit shaken up from their visit to the pack’s house, though the leader is indeed very nice. They enjoyed talking to him and Hyunjin and the omega Jeongin is just lovely. He seems so open and carefree, something they envy alot. 

Jisung kind of panicked when that particular alpha arrived though. There’s something about the man, that draws him in, but also scares him out of his wits. His eyes look cold and menacing, but Jisung still find them alluring.

Felix and Jisung haven’t talked about their respective feelings for the two alphas yet, they don’t even know what to make of it themselves. Being so unexperienced, they reckon that those feelings are common between alphas and omegas and nothing special. Hadn’t their parents mentioned how alphas always pursuited omegas, just to take advantage of them? They probably want to play with them and move on. Well, they can forget about that!

Jisung feels even more protective over Felix, his is friend is such a soft and caring omega and he’s so sensitive. He won’t let anyone hurt him, that’s for sure.

He doesn’t know that Felix is thinking just about the same thing about him. He wants Jisung to be safe, because he is a bit impulsive sometimes and gets carried away, resulting in him getting hurt.  
Felix will try to protect his friend, to the best of his abilities.

”This is the best cake I ever eaten”, Changbin says while eating Felix’s sponge cake. ”That boy is a wizard.” The comment makes the rest of the pack laugh, but they agree to the fullest. It really was delicious.

”Binnie”, Minho says, trying to get his friend’s attention. He succeeds eventually.

”What, hyung? I’m enjoying this cake!”, he says with a frown.

”We have to go out again, remember?”, Minho says with a certain look in his eyes. Changbin doesn’t seem to understand at all. ”We do?”  
Minho sighs at his friend’s unability to get his hints.

”Yes, remember? We have THINGS to do!”, he says, looking him dead in the eyes.

Changbin seems to come to his senses and gets up to join him, excusing himself to the others.  
”Yes, that’s right! I totally forgot! We’ve got THINGS to do”, he says.

”Good luck with your THINGS, hyung”, Jeongin jokes. He has a clue what this is all about and of course it has to do with the two omegas that just left their house.

”What was that about, hyung?”, Changbin asks Minho. ”What are we doing?”

Minho shakes his head. ”We must follow the omegas, of course.” Those words make Changbin light up in understanding immediately.

”Yeah, of course. We have to make sure they get home safely, you’re right.”

”That too”, Minho says with a sly smile. ”But I heard they are doing some errands in town first.”  
Changbin smiles back at him, satisfied with that information. They both hurry to town, searching for the two cute omegas.

Felix wants to visit some stores, regarding his baking and Jisung really wants to check out some pearls for his jewelry, so they decide to part ways momentarily. They often do this in town to save some time. Their farm is waiting for them at home, alot of work still needing to be done.

Felix greets the store manager and starts looking for his ingredients. He loves baking, it’s one of his guilty pleasures and it relaxes him. Strolling around the store, he notices someone looking at him. It’s not unusual that they sometimes attract attention from some townspeople, so he doesn’t take a note of it. It’s always better to ignore them, it has always worked this far.

”Are you going to bake some more?”, a voice says right next to him, making him startle. It’s a dark growely voice and it scares him. He looks up slightly to see who’s talking to him and sees the dark and strong alpha look at him, with a smile on his lips.

”The cake was delicious, thank you”, he continues, when he’s not recieving any answer from the omega. This omega must be the shyest person he ever encountered. But he doesn’t want to give up now, when he can finally speak to him alone. The omega still doesn’t say anything.

Felix is feeling an array of emotions going through his mind. Excitement, embarassment, fear, but most of all gratitude. He is grateful for the help they gave them during winter and with their carriage, but he can’t express it out loud. Felix nods slightly and looks down at his shoes, with a blush on his cheeks.

Changbin is amazed by his freckled cheeks going red and he thinks that’s the most adorable thing he’s ever seen. What is wrong with him? He never liked anyone romatically before and suddenly, here’s this boy, turning his whole world upside down.  
When the omega looks up at him through his lashes, he melts. 

Jisung is busy looking through the merchandise in the store of his choice, when the alpha, Minho sneaks up on him.

”Hi beautiful”, he says, making Jisung look up at him with a surprised face. Him again! He can feel his knees going weak, but he’s adamant on resisting the alpha’s effect on him.

”I’m sorry. I’m busy”, he mumbles, feeling awfully rude, but it can not be helped. He must stay strong, for Felix! These alphas are’nt going to play with their feelings.

Minho hesitates for a bit, hearing the omegas words. He’s just a bit shy, he tells himself. So he pushes on. ”I don’t want to disturb you, cutie. I only wanted to talk for a bit and thank you for visiting us.” Jisung doesn’t like him calling him cutie. It’s too much. This alpha is acting just like his mother warned him about. He’s playing with me.

”Look! I’m thankful for the meat we got this winter, but we didn’t ask for it. Please, just leave us alone!”, he says, feeling both frightened and ashamed. He quickly dashes out of the store, leaving a very stunned Minho standing gaping. Jisung really feels bad, saying rude things like that, but he felt that it was needed. The alphas must understand that they don’t want to be played with.

Just when Changbin is about to say something else to the cute omega, Jisung comes running and grabs Felix with him.  
”We must go, Lix! Now!” He sounds stressed and Felix immediately follows him out.

”What happened, Sungie?”, Felix asks. He’s worried about his friend.

”I don’t like you talking to that alpha, Lix. And I kind of told the other one off, just now. I hope they won’t bother us again”, he says, his cheeks are red and his eyes look upset.

Felix can’t help but wonder what happened with Jisung and the alpha. Was he being rude to Sung?

They both hurry to their carriage and starts to head home.


	9. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing this!  
> Hugs!

Changbin finds Minho and immediately asks him what happened. Minho is a bit taken back by the omega’s words, but it’s far from the first time he’s been rejected by omegas. This time feels different though. He actually cares about this omega, this is his true mate. He knows it!   
Why can’t the boy see it too? 

”I don’t know exactly, Binnie. Maybe I came on too strong. He’s shy. I hope I didn’t screw up too much.”

”What did you say? What did he say?”, Changbin demands to know. He would hate for Minho to fuck it up for him and his sweet omega. He felt they made some progress, even though the omega, Felix, didn’t say a word to him. It was just the looks he gave him.

”I didn’t say much, but maybe I shouldn’t have called him cutie and beautiful. He didn’t seem to like it.” Changbin frowns at his friends words. Did he have to go all greasy and flirty with the omega?

”You didn’t!”, he says.

”He told me to basically fuck off”, Minho says, but now he’s regaining some of his confidence.  
”I love a challenge though.” He adores the omega even more now, having the guts to tell him off.

Changbin shakes his head. Sometimes his hyung is a bit much.

They still follow the omegas carriage all the way to their home, without them knowing.

”I’m so glad you decided to visit us”, Seungmin says to Jisung and Felix next time he visits them. ”Hyunjin was so happy to see you. He thinks of you a bit like my relatives, you know.”

Jisung smiles at his friend, but he can’t help to think about the events that took place later, in the store. He rudely brushed the alpha off. He wonders if Seungmin was told about it.

The beta doesn’t mention it however. Jisung would hate if there would be bad blood between them and the pack because of this.   
Felix doesn’t know exactly what happened between Jisung and the alpha, but he feels somewhat sad. He knows, though, it was for the best. They should really stay away from the alphas.

”Thank you, Seungminnie. They were very kind to us. Please say thank you again to Jeongin and Chan-ssi from us”, Felix says. Seungmin smiles and says he sure will.

”Are you coming to the dance this year?”, Seungmin asks. There’s a dance every spring in town, celebrating the warmer season’s start.The omegas have never attended before, bu the still wants to ask them. Maybe this year they want to?

Jisung looks at Felix. ”No, we won’t come, we have way too much to do at our farm”, he says. It’s the same answer he gives the beta every year. Felix looks a bit sad, but he nods in agreement.

”We hope you will have a good time, Seungminnie. Dance with your handsome alpha”, Felix says.

Felix always loved dancing, from when he was a little child. He was encouraged to dance by his family, but he stopped doing so when he moved to the cottage. There’s no time and space to do it. He can’t help but dream about dancing in the strong arms of the alpha, Changbin.

Jisung would never agree to go to the dance, even less now after his run-in with the alpha called Minho. He’s quite sure the alpha won’t bother him again, but the mere thought of alphas and betas coming on to him and Felix at a dance disgusts him. He much rather stay at home with Felix and cuddle up with him.

”What do you mean they are not coming?”, Changbin growls at Seungmin. He almost panicks from the mere thought. It’s nearly time for the annual town dance and he was looking forward to it, hearing all about it from Seungmin before. But now the beta is saying that Felix and Jisung won’t come! He was imagining him and Felix dance close together, his sweet scent surrounding the alpha, but now it’s all destroyed. He feels like he’s going crazy!

Minho doesn’t look surprised at all. On the contrary, he didn’t expect the omegas to come to the dance. It’s not their style. He must admit it would have been ideal, being able to dance with Jisung, but that would have been too easy. This is his true mate, not a fling. He must really earn the trust of his loved one. Patience, he tells himself.

Felix is happy to be walking freely in the woods. He’s been so tired from all the farmwork, so now he’s really looking forward to just strolling around, enjoying nature. He has his basket with him, for picking herbs and roots. It’s still early for berries to grow, so he concentrates on the roots he knows is good for medicinal purposes and some wild herbs. 

It’s quite a walk for him, but he knows where he usually finds them. Jisung doesn’t like picking roots and stuff like that, so he decided to stay at the farm.   
He crosses the river easily, it’s not a wide or deep one. Sometimes they catch some fish in it, but since it’s a smaller one, they prefer other rivers and lakes.  
He has some trouble finding what he’s looking for today, so he pushes on further. He dislikes coming back empty handed. Felix is not worried, he still knows roughly where he is and how to get back home.

He has gone for a while now and is starting to think that he won’t find any of the roots he needs.  
Suddenly he sees them, from a small distance. He hurries to get to them and stumbles on a rock and falls. He feels the pain surge through his body and Felix screams.

No, no, no! He must’ve sprained his ankle or something, the pain is excruciating. Felix starts to panic. He is deep into the woods alone and he has no way to get back home. Jisung doesn’t know where he is, he has never been here with Felix.

He knows he must try to get home somehow, before it’s dark. The blond starts to cry from the pain and his current predicament. He is dead scared to spend the night out in the woods. What if wild animals find him?

The omega starts to crawl, but it only makes his ankle hurt more, so he stops. He is terrified and sobbing. He wants Jisung to comfort him and scent him. He doesn’t want to be alone.

Jisung is starting to worry about Felix. He’s been gone for hours. It’s late afternoon and he knows his friend should be back by now. Something must’ve happened!

He starts to follow Felix’s track into the woods, it’s fairly easy to catch the scent of his omega friend. Until he finally reaches the river. Felix must’ve crossed it and Jisung looses his trail.

This is a disaster and Jisung doesn’t know what to do. He can’t find Felix on his own, he’s not a very good tracker. In desperation he runs back to the farm and gets Cheju and the carriage. He must ask Seungmin for help.

Someone is knocking on their door and Minho can’t help but wonder who it can be. It’s getting late and people usually don’t disturb them at their house. He moves to answer the door when he can already feel the familiar scent, now with alot of distress pheromones in it. It’s Jisung!

The omega has tears all over his face and can hardly get a word out.  
”I-I-Is Seungmin here?”, he asks, sobbing and sniveling. It almost breaks Minhos heart to see him like this and his protective instincts immediately kicks in.

”What happened, Jisung?”, he opens the door wider and let’s the omega in. The omega almost falls in, crying and stuttering something Minho can hardly hear. It’s something about Felix. Minho catches him from falling and leads him into the room.

”F-Felix is gone, Minho-ssi! He’s missing!”, he says with a frail voice. ”S-Seungmin must help us!”

Minho calls for his other members, urging them to come. They all come down with surprised expressions on their faces. Chan demands to know what has happened.  
Jisung is too overwhelmed and throws himself in Seungmins arms, still sobbing.

Minho tries to explain to the others, that apparently Felix has gone missing in the woods.  
Changbins face goes white. Felix is missing? What if anything bad happened to him?

They all get ready to go out and search for Felix, except for Jeongin. He makes some calming tea for Jisung and sits himself down on the couch with him.

”My boys will find him, Jisung-ssi. Don’t you worry about that. Minho and Changbin are the best trackers out there.” He lets Jisung cuddle up to him and scent him to comfort himself. Omegas scents are very calming to other omegas. 

The alphas and Seungmin are already on their way, realising the need to find Felix before it’s totally dark outside. They hurry to the omegas farm and start following his scent from there. Changbin can clearly smell him, feeling confident that he will find the boy. 

Still, he worries about what could have happened to the sweet omega. What if he’s been attacked or abducted? Changbin swears he will kill anyone that tries to hurt Felix. Who would even want to hurt such a sweet natured boy? 

Minho can’t stop thinking of Jisungs tear filled eyes and his terrified face. He almost wanted to stay with the omega, to comfort him and tell him that everything will be alright, but he knows his place is out here, to help find his omega friend.

Chan leads them to the river but realizes that it can be more difficult from there, finding his scent again. They are told to spread out and try to pick up the omega’s scent. 

Changbin and Minho stay somewhat close together, following their usual tracking strategy. Suddenly they find his trail again and hurries to follow it. It’s almost completely dark now and it’s getting harder for them to see where they’re going, but they keep pushing forward.

Minho stops all of the sudden. ”Do you hear that, Binnie?”, he says, listening carefully. Changbin stops too and he can suddenly hear someone crying silently. It’s Felix! His sweet but distressed scent so close now.

”Felix! It’s alright, sweetheart. It’s me, Changbin”, he calls out in the darkness. They hear someone hickuping.

”Changbin-ssi? Are you here?” And then Felix starts crying again, but from relief this time. He can’t even bother to care about crying his eyes out in front of the alpha. He’s too relieved. The hours he spent in the woods were horrible and he was starting to think he would wither away out here alone.

Changbin finds him on the ground, his eyes full of tears and he wants to protect him with all his might.  
”Felix. What happened? Are you ok?”, he asks the boy. It’s so dark, he can hardly see anything.

”I-I tripped and hurt my foot. It hurts so much”, he sobs.

Changbin simply reaches down and picks the boy up from the ground and starts carrying him back. Minho smiles, also relieved that they found the boy. Jisung will be overjoyed. He starts leading the way, trying to make it easier for Changbin.

Felix feels so small in the alphas strong arms. He is totally ingulfed with his strong and comforting scent and he feels so safe. Is this how it’s supposed to feel, he wonders.

Changbin tries to not think too much of how sweet the omega smells, being so close to him. He must concentrate on where he’s going. They are almost halfway to the farm, when Minho offers to help Changbin carry the omega. 

He knows Changbin must be tired. But when he reaches out his arms to offer it, he gets a growl in return. He can’t help but laugh at his friend. So possessive! 

Well, let him do it himself then, be the big, strong hero. Minho must confess to being a bit jealous. What he wouldn’t do to be able to carry Jisung like that, be his savior.  
He must settle for this, in the meantime. Jisung will be happy now and that is the most important thing to him, after all.


	10. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Bye!  
> LOL

They meet up with Chan, Hyunjin and Seungmin at the river, signalling that they found the omega boy. Chan offers to help Changbin carry him too, and even though the alpha doesn’t dare to growl at their leader, he declines. Changbin is really adamant on carrying Felix himself all the way back.

When they arrive at the cottage, he carefully puts the omega down on a bed, already missing holding him in his arms. He’s tired and worn out, but happy that the boy is safe.

”How are you feeling, Felix?”, he asks carefully. The boy’s face is tired and full of dried tears. He looks up on Changbin like he hung the stars in the sky.

”I’m better now, Changbin-ssi. Thank you so much for saving me. I was so afraid.” Felix looks around, worried again. ”But where’s my Sungie? Is he ok?”

”Minho-hyung are going to our house to get him for you. Don’t you worry, he’ll be just fine, when he finds out you’re ok”, Changbin says. 

”Let me take a look at your foot”, Seungin offers. He’s usually quite skilled with lighter injuries. ”It’s probably just a sprained ankle, Lix. You’ll be ok, but you must let it rest for a while. That means no farmwork.” Felix frowns.

”But Seungminnie, I must work. The animals and the crops need me.” He looks devastated now. ”Sungie needs me to help him.”

”Don’t worry about that now, Lix”, Seungmin says. ”The most important thing is that you’re safe.”

”You’ve all been so kind to us”, Felix says shyly. ”We’ve been nothing but trouble to you. I’m so sorry.” Felix has a sad look on his face and it makes Changbin frown.  
”No trouble at all, Felix. We’re just happy to be able to help you.” He smiles softly at Felix. ”I’m happy to help you.”

Minho hurries in to tell Jisung the happy news. He ran so fast, not wanting Jisung to worry another second. They sit on the couch, still, Jeongin and Jisung and it seems the omega has fallen asleep on their maknaes lap. He must have been so exhausted.

”Did you find him, hyung?”, Jeongin asks softly, not wanting to frighten the sleeping omega.

”We did, he’s safe at their cottage now”, Minho replies with a smile. Jisung looks even more beautiful sleeping, like a chipmunk with his cheeks all puffed up.  
Suddenly Jisung stirs, waking up from their voices. He looks startled, like he forgot where he is, but Jeongins sweet scent keeps him somewhat calm.

”Lixie?”, he asks and Minho nods and gives him a smile.

”We found him, he hurt his foot, but he’s ok”  
They can see the relief on his face and he exhales softly. He’s so grateful for everything they’ve done for them, for him and Lixie. He can’t wait to see him again and inhale his sweet scents.

”I must go to him, he needs me”, he says suddenly. 

”I will take you to him”, Minho says. He reaches out his hand to the omega and Jisung takes it. He feels his body reacting immediately to the touch. It’s unfamiliar to him, but he’s too stressed out to think more about it now.  
Minho takes him to his carriage and helps him up. He places himself next to the boy and take the reins, urging Cheju to move.

Minho soon realizes that he can’t go very fast, so he just keeps a steady pace, trying to glance at Jisung sometimes. The boy seems exhausted, still and he’s slowly starting to lean a bit on the alpha. This makes Minho feel such fondness in his chest. What wouldn’t he do for this boy?

When they arrive at the farm, Jisung jumps off the carriage and runs into the cottage. He finds Felix on the bed and he engulfs his friend immediately in a big hug and starts scenting his neck.

Felix is so happy his beloved friend is finally here. He almost purrs from happiness.  
Changbin and Minho are watching the two omegas cuddle and scent each other with fondness. They are so close to each other, that they almost look like one being.

Seungmin puts Cheju back in the stable and makes sure everything is fine with the animals before he returns to say goodbye. He tells his omega friends that everything is ok and that they can rest for the night. They thank them all profusely and go to sleep tangled up together.

The next day, Jisung gets up and tries to make breakfast for them both. He nearly causes an accident, trying to use the stove and Felix is terrified, watching him from the bed.

”Please Sungie. Let’s just eat some bread, ok?” He is wondering how they are going to manage, with his injured foot. Jisung can’t do all the work himself. Jisung is thinking the same thing, how are they going to cope? They don’t want to ask Seungmin for help again, he’s already done so much for them.

After eating breakfast, Jisung helps Felix to sit on a chair outside. He doesn’t want to stay cooped up inside all day. He’s starting to make some baskets, so at least they have something to sell later on.

Jisung is going to get Cheju. They need to get some patches plowed today, but it’s hard work. He sighs. He can suddenly smell alphas in the vicinity and starts looking around for them. It’s Minho and Changbin and they look surprisingly alert, concidering running through the woods almost all night.

”Do you need some more help?”, Minho asks with a smile at Jisung. The omega feels his chest flutter just from the alphas’ voice, but he still has got some self-respect left in him.

”No thank you, Minho-ssi. You’ve done enough for us and we’re very grateful, but we must do this ourselves.” Minho’s chest swells with pride over this omega, but they won’t take no for an answer.

”Sungie”, Felix starts. He knows they can’t cope by themselves, but he also know how stubborn Jisung can be. ”Maybe we should…” Jisung interrupts him.  
”No Lixie! We can’t accept more help!”

”I’m sorry, Jisung, but this is non-negotiable”, Minho says sternly, using some of his alpha pheromones to strengthen his resolve.

”We will help you, no matter what you say”, Changbin says, just as adamant as his friend. He looks at Felix and smiles, making the omega blush and lower his gaze.

”We have no say in the matter anyway”, Minho continues. ”Our lead alpha ordered us here.”  
That is not exactly true, but if that makes it easier for the omegas to accept it, so be it. Chan didn’t order them here, but he did like the idea.

”That is so kind of you, Changbin-ssi, Minho-ssi”, Felix says. ”I’m sure Jisung appreciates the help too.” He looks sternly at his friend and Jisung eventually gives in.

”Hmm, alright. That is kind of you, but just for a bit maybe. I need some help with the plowing”, he says. Minho smiles and joins him in the stables.

Changbin approaches Felix and asks what he can do to help. Felix hesitates for a bit before answering him. ”Well, Changbin-ssi. Are you skilled in carpentry? Our fence is broken, as you see. It needs repairing.” 

”Please Felix, call me hyung. And yes, I’m ok with a hammer. I’ll get to work.” Changbin finds a hammer and some nails and starts repairing the wooden fence. At some point he’s too warm and removes his coat, revealing his strong arms.

Felix can hardly take his eyes from him, seeing the alpha’s sweat glistening in the sun, his tan skin and his muscles moving. Changbin turns around and looks at him, catching him watching, with a smirk.

Felix wants to know how it would feel to touch those arms, to let his fingers caress his skin, moving them over his chest and down….. He tells himself to stop, he should be ashamed of these thoughts.

Minho helps Jisung to put on the harness on Cheju. They are standing close together, making Jisung feel weak from the strong alpha scent.  
”Minho-ssi, I’m really grateful, but why are you doing this?”, Jisung asks.

”Call me hyung, Jisung. We should know each other enough now, don’t you think?”, Minho says with a wink. ”And to answer your question, we do it because we want to. Good neighbours and all that.”

”This is more than good neighbours, hyung”, Jisung says. ”What are you expecting to get out of this?”

Minhos furrows his brows. ”I can only speak for myself, Jisung, and I don’t expect anything. I want you to be happy, that’s all.”

Jisung seems to stop and think for a bit.  
”I know we have no experience from alphas or such things, but we don’t want to get hurt. I don’t want Felix to be hurt by an alpha, who only wants to play with him.” He doesn’t look at Minho saying it, but the alpha can feel that he really means it. Do they really think we’re just playing with them?

”I’m touched by your eagerness to protect your friend, but I assure you, we’re not here to play”, he replies. ”Changbin has never even looked at another omega before. He is totally enamored with Felix.” Jisung looks up at him. Can that really be true?

”Really? And you?”, he asks shyly. Minho feels a bit ashamed of his past, all his fooling around with different omegas, but he also knows his devotion now.  
”I was a player, I fully admit that, Jisung. But since I met you, no one will ever compare. I’m yours.”

Jisung doesn’t know how to feel about that. So, Minho used to be a player? But he says he’s not anymore? Is that really true?

”I-I don’t know what to believe”, Jisung says. ”I must think about it.”

Minho smiles and nods. ”Do that, Jisung. I will be here, waiting for you.” That makes the omega blush.


	11. Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update for today.  
> Please tell me what you think.

After repairing the fence, Changbin asks Felix again what he can help them with. 

”I should get in and try to prepare some food, hyung”, Felix says. ”Can you help me inside?”

Changbin simply picks him up in his arms and carry him inside.  
”Where do you want to sit?”, he asks with a smile. Felix blushes a bit, this was not exactly what he meant, but it works. He’s a bit flustered, but tries to ignore it.

”If you could place me at the table and just hand me some ingredients for dinner, I should be able to manage”, he says. Changbin does as he asks and starts handing him some food from the pantry.

When Felix’s hand touches Changbins larger one, they stop what they’re doing and just look into each others eyes. Changbin is fascinated with the omegas beautiful face, his freckles and plush mouth. He wants nothing more than kiss those lips.

Felix is enthralled by the alphas dark eyes. They seem to be staring into his soul, but it doesn’t feel uncomfortable at all. He wants him too see him, all of him.  
They move closer together, still mesmerised by each other. The alphas scent is so strong and almost intoxicating, Felix feels like he’s falling deeper and deeper. He opens his mouth slightly and Changbins eyes move down to Felix’s lips again, he wants to taste the, to bite them. Please, let him bite them! The sweet scent of the omega is making him crazy, like roses and daisies. Oh god, he could eat him!

Felix panics and pulls away, afraid of his own reactions and the overwhelming feeling of loosing himself. Changbin keeps staring at him, like he can’t stop himself, he looks hungry. 

The omega, feeling a bit scared now, tries to get away from the alpha, but since he can’t walk, he’s stuck on the chair. He whimpers from feeling so vulnerable, causing Changbin to immediately back away from him, with a guilty look on his face.

”I’m sorry, Felix. I didn’t mean….”, Changbin says. He quickly gets up and walks a few steps away from Felix, to not seem intimidating.  
”I’ll go out and see what needs to be done”, the alpha says and hurries out. He curses himself for scaring the omega, why did he let himself get caught in the moment like that. Felix isn’t ready for such things yet. But boy, did Changbin want him to be!

He finds Jisung and Minho outside and quickly goes to help them. The tension between them seem strained and he can’t help but wonder what they’ve been up to.

While Minho and Changbin plow the fields, Jisung sneaks in to see how Felix is doing. He sits at the table with a strange expression on his face.  
”What are you doing, Lix?”, he asks. Felix startles a bit and looks at his friend.

”Oh, nothing special, Sungie. I was just going to prepare some food, but you will have to help me cook it.” Jisung tries, at least, to do it with the help of Felix directing him. In the end they seem to have a descent meal. 

He calls out for Minho and Changbin to join them, because for Felix it’s just common courtesy to feed the alphas. They are helping them so much, so at least he can give them food.  
The two alphas come in and their eyes light up at the sight of food. 

”It’s not much”, Felix says. ”But I hope you will enjoy it.”

Minho and Changbin notices the lack of meat, still, but they say nothing about it.  
As alphas, they always eat meat, quite alot of it too, but they suppose these boys don’t.  
The food is delicious and they are sure to thank them.

Jisung helps Felix to the bed, he’s already tired. Changbin looks at the omega with caring eyes, but he goes outside to continue working. There’s still alot to do.

It’s late afternoon when the alphas decide to take their leave. Jisung thanks them kindly and waves them goodbye.  
Felix is awake, but very sleepy, so Jisung lies down next to him and cuddles his friend to sleep.

The alphas show up a bit later the next day, carrying a deer. When Jisung asks about it, they just say that they ran into it on the way and decided to shoot it.  
Changbin goes into the cottage to start preparing it.

Felix is lying in bed sleeping and Changbin can’t help but stare at him. He is so pretty and looks so innocent, which Changbin knows he is. He’s like an angel and the alpha can’t stay away.

He wishes he could just lie down next to him and hold the boy in his arms.  
Shaking his head to try to get some sense into it, he starts preparing the meat. Him and Minho wanted to give them the deer, realizing how little meat they actually get their hands on.

Felix wakes up from the noise and sees the alpha doing something in the kitchen, but he has no idea what Changbin is up to.

MInho and Jisung are tending to the animals together. Jisung is still a bit weary about the alphas intentions, but he can’t deny the chemistry between them.  
It’s like sparkles whenever they accidently touch and Jisung almost drowns in the alphas scent, but not in a bad way. He enjoys it and that fact scares him. When caring for Cheju, the horse bumps into Jisung, making him stumble towards Minho. The alphas catches him with his strong arms and smirk.

”Are you ready for me now”, he teases and Jisung pulls away with a scoff. 

”I don’t know if I ever will be”, he says with a snarky voice. Minho only laughs. Damn that alpha, being so handsome and charming! Jisung likes him and all, but the man is so full of himself.

Half an hour later, when Changbin comes to the stables, he finds them both in the hay.  
”Is this your idea of working?”, he asks with a smirk. They quickly rush up, Jisung feeling very embarrased. What did he do? Why did he let the alpha hold him and scent him? 

This was a bad idea! He pushes Minho away from himself and sprints to the house.  
”That was really bad timing, Binnie”, Minho says with a frown. Changbin just shrug and go back outside. He feels a little bit guilty for disturbing them, but they will work it out.

Jisung has got cold feet, in that sense that he regrets scenting the alpha. He’s not sure of his feelings yet and wishes they could have taken it slower. Sure, it was wonderful, intoxicating even, but it was too soon.  
He talks to Felix and they agree, things are going too fast for them. They are so very grateful for the help, but Jisung is sure they can handle it for now. 

When the alphas come in for dinner, the omegas are prepared for a talk with them.  
”Hyung, you know we are so thankful for all that you’ve done for us”, Jisung says. ”But we feel that we can take it from here now. You must have other things to do, so we really need you to go home after dinner.” He feels kind of bad for pushing them away, but it’s what they feel is right.

Minho and Changbin frowns. Do they not want their help anymore! Why?

”We don’t want to seem rude or ungrateful, hyungs. Please don’t take it that way”, Felix pleads with sad eyes. ”But we will manage it from here. Thank you for all that you’ve done.”

Minho knows he went to far with Jisung, it was too fast and now the omega is scared and pushing him away. He curses himself for being to eager.

Changbin does the same, he shouldn’t have come on so strong to Felix. The boy was panicking.

They both knew these omegas weren’t like any other omega, they are much more scared and innocent to the world. Felix and Jisung need time and patience.  
Both alphas decide to give it to them, so after dinner they leave the farm and walk home, their heads hanging low from disappointment.


	12. heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!  
> I'm coming with another chapter. Not much happening and it was hard writing it. I have to get into my flow again. Also, please be kind when commenting, I'm easily discouraged.   
> Thank you for all the kudos and nice comments! <3

Felix is having a hard time with his injured foot, but both him and Jisung know that they chose this themselves. They rather struggle and be by themselves, than feeling obligated to reciprocate feelings to the alphas. Jisung also knows that his feelings for the alpha is strong. He needs some time off, to figure out what this means and it’s his job to take care of Felix. It has always been that way.

Felix is, too, unsure what it all means. He misses Changbins presence, but it was exhausting to have him around in a way. He was feeling the tension all the time.  
Somehow they manage. Felix is mostly indoors, crafting things and tries to cook, sitting down. Jisung has to do all the manual labour outside and it’s taking it’s toll on him. 

He never complains though, he doesn’t want Felix to feel guilt or shame, not being able to help him. Seungmin is a gem and comes around more often, helping them out with alot of heavy work. Sometimes he brings his beloved alpha and the omegas never feel akward in his presence. Hyunjin is soft and kind to them and he is also strong.   
Felix always tries his best to feed them with his baked goods, to make it up to them. 

Weeks go by and Felix’s foot is healing well. He can somewhat support himself now, but Jisung tells him to take it easy. It must heal fully and he must not hinder the healing process. Felix is growing restless, but he complies.

Jisung is a bit worried. He can feel his heat closing in and he knows that he won’t be able to work for nearly a week on the farm, when it hits. And now when Felix is injured, still, it can be a difficult situation for them both. He talks it over with Felix.

”Lix, my heat is closing in, I can feel it. I don’t know how we’re going to manage.”

Felix is concerned too. ”I know, Sung. Could we ask Seungmin for help?”

Jisung is not happy about asking the beta for help again. He has done so much for them already and they owe him plenty. He’s also afraid that his heat will trigger Felix into heat. It has happened before and it’s a major problem. They are very vulnerable when being in heat and they can’t tend to the farm. In extreme situations they have been forced to leave Cheju on the pasture to fend for himself, as well as the other animals. It’s not ideal and very risky, if it happens in the winter, that is not an option.

Seungmin has also helped them in the past, he is the best to have around in these situations.  
They can’t really come to any conclusion as of now, so they decide to talk to their beta friend about it next time he visits. Jisung hopes Seungmin will visit before his actual heat starts.

Luckily, Seungmin does arrive just in time. Jisung is feeling his preheat and is already preparing his nest. Felix is nervous, limping around and trying to help his omega friend, but not being very helpful.

Unluckily, Seungmin brings Hyunjin. The alpha can feel Jisungs preheat as soon as he closes in on the cottage. He stops his beta lover immediately.

”Minnie, I can’t go in there! I will check on the animals, ok?” He swiftly turns around and heads off to the stables. Seungmin can of course smell the sweet scents coming from the house, but as he is quite unaffected, he let’s himself in.

”Sung? Lixie? Is it time?”, he asks, seeing the two omegas on the bed.

”Soon, Minnie. I don’t know how we are going to go through it this time”, Jisung says with worried eyes. He hates to impose more on their friend, but he’s very anxious. He doesn’t want Felix to go into heat now. The other omega suffers alot from his heats and Jisung wants to spare him. If not triggered, Felix can keep his heats down to only once a year.   
Seungmin also knows this and tries to come up with a way to prevent it.He goes over it all in his head and finally he thinks of a possible solution. If it’s something the omegas can accept, of course.

He will have to ask his pack and especially Chan for permission too. But it could be done!

”Sungie, what if I move in here with you and help you during your heat?”, he suggests.

Jisings eyes light up. That would be a very good solution, but the beta will have to run the farm on his own. That’s a pretty big commitment from his part and something only a very good friend would suggest. Jisung feels his eyes tear up, he’s so thankful to Seungmin. What have they done to deserve him?

”Are you sure, Minnie? It’s alot of work and we would never be able to repay you.”

Felix is also teary-eyed and looks at the beta with the most adoring face.

”I will have to ask my alpha leader, of course, but I’m sure he will accept it. Chan-hyung is very understanding”, Seungmin says with a smile. ”I have another idea also. And I will certainly have to ask Chan-hyung about that especially, but I think it could the best solution.”

The omegas look at him expectantly. What does the beta have in mind?  
”What is it, Minnie?”, Felix asks.

”Well, if you want Felix to avoid going into heat, he must simply move out for a while”, the beta replies. The blond omega stares at him in surprise.

”Move out? But, Minnie, I can’t move out! I have nowhere else to go.”

”Lix, you could move in with my pack, just for a few days”, Seungmin suggests. He knows fully well that Felix will oppose to this. Both omegas look shocked by his suggestion.

”Minnie! I couldn’t! I would never impose on them. Please don’t bring it up again”, Felis says.

He doesn’t want to go into heat too early, but moving in with the pack is way worse in his eyes.

”Think about it, Lix. It’s a pretty good solution. But I understand your reluctance.”

Seungmin leaves them after having done some work on the farm. Him and Hyunjin discusses the matter on their way home. They both go on horseback. 

”Do you think hyung would allow it, Jinnie?”, Seungmin asks.

”I think he would, love, but from what I can tell, Felix will never agree to it”, the alpha replies.  
Seungmin nods. The omegas are very stubborn and they will most likely not agree to Felix moving in with them.

”Are you going to survive that long without me, Jinnie?”, the beta says with a smirk. Hyunjin looks a bit sad.

”It will be very tough, love. I will miss you like crazy, but I also love your compassion and willingness to help your friends.” He leans closer to his lover and reaches for his hand. ”That’s why I love you so much.”

When Seungmin talks to Chan about his offer to the omegas, his hyung supports his decision fully. Jeongin likes the idea too and really wants Felix to move in with them for a while.  
”Hyung, we must convince him! It would be so nice to have another omega here for a few days.” Chan sighs.

”Will you forget all about me then?”, he jokes. ”Us alphas must be so hard to live with.”

Jeongin only scoffs at him. ”Silly alpha! Is it so bad that I want an omega for company, for once?”

Chan kisses him and rubs his nose on the omega’s scent glands.  
”I guess you will have to persuade him yourself, my love. Seungminnie said he refused.”


	13. Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter.  
> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments.  
> I'm so thankful!

When Seungmin returns to the farm, he is accompanied by Jeongin. The omega has never been there before and he finds the farm so beautiful. Everything is so well maintained and there are flowers blooming everywhere. He realises how much work the omegas have put in this place. To think that they survive by themselves, without any alphas. He admits himself to be quite spoiled, being taken care of by Chan-hyung and the others.

They knock on the door and waits for a response. Felix opens the door and Jeongin can see that he’s still hurting, even though he’s on his feet.

”Hi Seungmin! Jeongin? Are you here?”, he says with a surprised look. They didn’t expect the omega to come visit them. Jeongin throws himself on Felix, hugging him. The blond omega isn’t used to so much affection from anyone else but Jisung, so he squeels a bit.

”Hi Felix-hyung! I love your farm, it’s so beautiful!”, he says with a big smile on his face.

Seungmin interveins. ”I’m ready to move in, Lix. Sorry, Jeongin wouldn’t take no as an answer.”

”W-What do you mean, Minnie?” Felix asks, puzzled. ”No to what?”

”Of course I’m here to bring you with me back home, hyung”, Jeongin says. ”I will help you pack.”

Felix’s face goes white. ”N-No, Jeongin! I can’t!” He is almost panicking.

Jeongin takes Felix’s hands in his own. ”We will have so much fun, hyung! Please come with me!”  
Felix shakes his head furiously. 

”You know it’s for the best, hyung. Jisung-hyung will surely trigger a heat in you too. Seungmin-hyung will help him and take care of the farm.” Jeongin looks at Felix with his most pleading eyes. Felix is still adamant. He doesn’t want to. He wants to be here and take care of his friend.

Jeongin goes to talk to Jisung instead. He’s still in his pre-heat and doing quite well. The omega returns after a few minutes. ”Jisung-hyung wants to talk to you, hyung”, he says to Felix.

”Lix, it’s for the best! I know how much you dislike going into heat, please go with Jeongin. It’s only for a few days. He will take care of you.” Jisung wasn’t that hard to persuade, he wants what’s best for Felix, so when Jeongin begged him, he complied. The omega promised to care for Felix and keep him safe. Especially from the alphas.

”Seungminnie will take care of me. We’ll see each other soon”, he says. Felix doesn’t like the idea at all. 

”Please don’t make me go, Sungie?”, he cries. ”I want to stay with you.”

Jisung smiles fondly, Felix is so very dear to him, he would give everything to make him happy.  
”Can you do this for me, Lix? It would make me feel calm and my heat so much more bearable, knowing you are safe and taken care of.” 

Felix finally gives in, but very reluctantly. He wants to make Jisung comfortable for his heat and for him to relax. It can be stressful enough, going through a heat.

”I will miss you so much, Sungie”, he says crying. They are very seldom separated for a longer period of time. Jisung hugs him and scents him carefully.

”You should go soon, Lix, before you’re triggered. I love you!”

As they are leaving the cottage, Chan soon meets up with them. He would never dare to leave his precious omega alone in the middle of the woods.  
”My love, I’m so happy! Felix-hyung are coming to live with us!”, Jeongin screams and jumps in the arms of his alpha. Chan scents him and turns to look at Felix. The blond omega looks distressed and not very happy about all of this. He feels sorry for him.

”Hi Felix. I want you to know how very welcome you are.” He looks at his omega again. ”Jeongin is so excited to have you with us. Me too, of course.”

Felix is very grateful, but he feels so incredibly sad. Leaving Jisung is the hardest thing he’s ever done.  
He knows it only temporary, but still. His heart feels torn.

”Thank you, hyung. It’s so kind of you”, he says, but his head is hanging and he’s got tears in his eyes.  
Jeongin is feeling some regrets, seeing how sad and depressed the blond is still, but he hopes Felix will feel better soon.

When they arrive at the pack’s house, Jeongin shows Felix his room and where to put his clothes.

”Please make yourself comfortable, hyung”, he says. ”We will have some dinner in a few hours. I will come get you.” Jeongin smiles cheerfully at Felix and leaves him alone.

Chan and Jeongin haven’t even told the rest of the pack about Felix moving in, it all happened so fast and to be honest, Chan didn’t expect Felix to agree. He must learn never to underestimate his lovely omegas ability to persuade people. Jeongin almost always gets his way.  
'  
Chan hopes there will be no problems from this. Having an unmarked omega in a house full of alphas can cause some trouble. He has alot of trust in his members though, they will behave and if they don’t, he will deal with them.


	14. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think is the last update for today.  
> I'm glad so many seem to like this fic. Thank you for the nice words and kudos!  
> <3

Changbin and Minho have been hunting again. They hunt well together and was once again successful in bringing meat home. Ever since the omegas turned them away, they’ve been feeling awfully restless, though they swore to each other to try to be patient. But after almost getting a taste of the sweet omegas, they are suffering. 

Minho will never forget Jisungs flowery scent, his sweet smile and his soft skin.

Changbin still dreems about Felix’s lips, red and heartshaped. He wants them!

When they arrive at their house, they immediately smell something different. Changbin knows in an instant whose smell it is. It’s Felix! The omega has been here! He nearly stumbles in, still holding a dead deer in his arms. He throws it on a table and hurries to ask Chan what happened?

”Hyung! Has anything happened to Felix? Why was he here?” Chan only smiles. How will Binnie take the news of Felix living here? 

”Binnie, I’m glad you’re home. Did the hunt go well”, he asks, stalling to answer the other alphas question, he enjoys this. Changbin frowns.

”Yes, yes, the hunt went well, as always. Are you going to answer my question, hyung?”, he says impatiently. Chan gives him a warning look for his tone of voice.

”Who said anything about Felix being here?”, he continues to tease.

”I have a nose, hyung. Stop messing with me”, Changbin says, but makes sure to keep a humble tone when saying it.

”Well, I think dinner is ready. Let’s eat and discuss your thoughts at the table”, Chan says. Changbin knows now, that his leader is purposfully messing with him, but he doesn’t know why. He growls a bit, but complies.

Changbins heart nearly stops at the sight of Felix sitting at the dinner table. He is more beautiful than ever! He looks a bit sad, but his eyes are like galaxies and his mouth…. His mouth!  
Jeongin laughs and gives the alpha a light punch on his arm.

”Behave hyung, Oh my god! Your’e embarassing us and yourself.”

”Oh yes, we were meaning to tell you guys, Felix will stay with us for a couple of days”, Chan says. ”I expect you to make him feel welcome.”  
Minho and Changbin look at each other. What is this?

The first thing going through Minhos mind is, where is Jisung? Why is Felix here and not his friend?  
Changbin is stunned. Felix staying here? He has longed for the pretty omega for so long and now he’s here, sitting at their table, staying at their house!

”I will fill you in later”, Chan continues. ”Now, let’s eat.”

Felix is feeling extra shy when everyone is staring at him, but most especially Changbin. There’s something about the handsome alpha that makes his stomach feel weird. And why does his cheeks feel warm, when the older is looking at him?

”Don’t mind the silly alphas, Felix”, Jeongin says with a big smile. ”We will have such a good time, you and me.” Chan smiles and shakes his head. His omega is something else.

Jisung is in full heat soon. His entire body is hot and he rips his clothes off, throwing them on the floor. They only have one bedroom in their cottage and there is where he is right now. Seungmin gave him water and something to eat and then left him alone.

This is far from Jisungs first heat, of course. He usually endures them reasonable well, but this time he feels something different deep inside of him. It’s a hunger, a feeling of being painfully empty. 

For the first time, he wants something more, but he’s not sure what. His body is producing slick, making a mess of his nest, but he doesn’t care at this point.   
He wants, wants, wants! 

”So you’re telling me Jisung is having his heat now? And Seungmin is with him?”, Minho almost screams. Dinner is finished and the omegas went upstairs to cuddle. Minho and Changbin just got the full story from Chan.

”Yes, that’s what I’m telling you, Minho. What about it? Something bothering you?”, Chan smirks. He knows he shouldn’t tease his members too much, but he can’t help it.

”Seungmin is in love with Hyunjinnie. Why is he with Jisung during his heat?” Minho is so upset and almost crazed with jealosy.

”Minho, try to get your head straight, please. He is not WITH Jisung during his heat, he’s just there to help him with the farm”, Chan says. Minho visibly relaxes and sits down. He should’ve realised this earlier if he wasn’t so jealous. Of course, Seungmin is the best choice. But oh, how he wishes he could spend the heat with the beautiful omega! More than that, he feels an even more need to keep the omega safe. He wants to be there for him.

Changbin is awfully quiet during all this. He’s still shocked by Felix’s prescence in the house. He could hardly take his eyes of him during dinner, he had to force himself to look away, to not make the omega even more uncomfortable.

The alpha could clearly see the discomfort from the omega, he could smell it too. His usually so fresh and flowery scent had some bitterness to it. Felix is not happy to be here, that much is clear. He wishes he could do something to cheer him up.

They decide to move to the livingroom and relax for a bit. And there on the sofa, Jeongin and Felix sit, cuddled up close together. Felix felt he needed to scent Jeongin for comfort, he feels so alone without Jisung. 

The alphas are met by a wonderful mix of scents from the two omegas. Changbin always liked Jeongins scent, like fresh apples and now, mixed with Felix flowery smell, it’s perfect. It smells like home.


	15. Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote one more episode, before bed.  
> I hope you enjoy this self indulgent mess. I'm a bit ashamed of myself for even writing this.  
> Take care.

Changbin wants to sit on the sofa, too, but Jeongin points to the floor. He mumbles something angrily, but he complies. The closeness he’s already feeling to Felix is overwhelming. He can smell him clear as day and it seems the omega feels a bit better, his scent having lost some of his bitterness. Obviously scenting Jeongin helped calm him down.

Changbin wishes he could make Felix feel safe, that he could engulf him in his alpha scent. It almost physically hurts him not to hold him as HIS omega.

Felix is still a bit anxious about being here and away from his home and Jisung, but he must admit he feels pretty safe amongst all the pack members. No one would be foolish enough to attack such a strong pack. Felix and Jisung must always worry about the possibilites that they may be threatened or attacked. It happened once at their farm, some alpha found his way there and tried to subdue them with his strong scent and force. Luckily Seungmin happened to visit and helped them chase the alpha away.

They are happy that the townspeople respect them enough to leave them alone, but they can never be too sure with travellers. As lone omegas, they are always exposed in a way.  
Felix cuddles up even closer to Jeongin and enjoys the warmth of the other omega. The boy is so soft, but still he seems to command the whole pack. It’s a bit shocking to Felix. He knows that if he stays close to him, he will be safe.

The blond omega can’t help but wonder why the omega chooses to sit with him instead of his alpha. Aren’t they supposed to be together? Chan sits on the floor also, it’s like Jeongin doesn’t allow any of the alphas to be up here. Is it for Felix’s sake?

They all talk and laugh at things that happened during the day. Hyunjin seems a bit lonely, he must miss Seungmin alot. Felix feels a bit ashamed that they are apart because of him and Jisung.

Is this how it feels to be part of a pack? They all seem to get along well and enjoy each others company, they help to get food on the table and protect their pack members. Felix is a bit envyous.  
”Felix-hyung, can I call you Lixie-hyung instead? I like it so much”, Jeongin asks.

”Yes, Jeongin, you can”, Felix replies quietly. He suddenly hisses in pain, when Jeongin accidently touches his ankle. They all hear a loud growl in the room and Felix cowers in fear, almost climbing up in Jeongins lap.

”Binnie-hyung, calm down, you’re scaring Lixie-hyung!”, Jeongin scolds. Changbin is embarassed, he didn’t mean to do it, it was pure instinctual. His inner wolf heard HIS omega in pain and reacted.

”I-I’m sorry”, he says. He looks up quickly at the blond omega and he catches his gaze. Suddenly, time freezes. They look deeply into each others eyes and just like last time, Changbin is lost. He doesn’t know how long it lasts, it could be seconds or minutes or even hours.   
Felix is like hypnotized, his eyes are locked with Changbins and he can’t tear them away. He wants to get closer to the alpha, to smell him and touch his face.

Suddenly someone’s waving a hand in between them and breaks the spell.

”Hello hyungs! We’re here too, you know”, Jeongin says and laughs.  
He whispers into Felix’s ear, ”I promised Jisung-hyung to keep you safe from our alphas and I will, Lixie-hyung.” Felix doesn’t understand what that means. Why would he need to be kept safe from these alphas?

”I’m tired, Jeongin. Can I go to bed?”, Felix asks. He really is dead tired from this day and everything that happened. He wonders if he will be able to sleep well though.

”Of course, hyung. Let me help you up”, Jeongin says. He gets up and lets Felix lean on him when walking up the stairs. Changbin watches them go and sighs dreamily.

”You’ve got it bad, Binnie-hyung”, Hyunjin jokes, but the older alpha only scoffs at him.

Changbin tries to get closer to the omega, but everytime he tries, Jeongin is there stopping him. He’s starting to get very frustrated. The omega of his dreams is living in his house, but it doesn’t seem to matter, when he can’t even be able to get near him.

Chan sometimes gives him warning glances too, like he would do something inproper. What do they think of him? Minho is no help either, he’s clearly sulking over Jisungs heat.   
Changbin only wants to get to know the omega better and show him that he poses no threat to him, but Jeongin steals him away all the time. 

Felix is feeling better about being here now and he also knows he can go home soon, he really misses Jisung and his farm. It isn’t so bad living with the pack, Jeongin is very sweet and protective of him and he keeps the alphas at a distance from him. 

One morning when Felix is leaving his bedroom to go down for breakfast, he bumps into Changbin. He gives a little scream of surprise doing so and the alpha holds out his arms and catches him. It’s all instinctual and they both know it, but Changbin doesn’t release him from his grip. His alpha pheromones are so strong and they surround Felix completely, making him feel dizzy.

He suddenly notices the alpha is barebreasted, with only a cloth around his waist. The omega knows he should get away from him, but he really can’t. Instead, he puts his small hands on Changbins chest, as to make some distance between them. He’s so broad and strong and still his skin feels so soft under his fingers. Felix doesn’t feel like himself anymore, he would never dare to do anything like this. He leans forward and starts scenting the alpha’s neck, making Changbin gasp in surprise.

He smells salt and cedarwood, a strangely well mixed combination and Felix looses himself completely.

Changbin barely breaths. Here he stands, nearly naked, with the omega gone limp in his arms. This wasn’t planned at all, but it’s not unwelcome. But what should he do now? Felix seems really out of it and the alpha has no prior experience from things like this. He decides to lift him up and carry him to the omegas bedroom. 

While holding him in his arms (again, finally), he can’t help but scent him, just a bit. The boy smells like a flowery garden, like roses blooming along with daises, like a summers day.   
He wants to stay like this forever, to never let him go again. 

Jeongin finds them like that and he rushes forward, with a serious face.  
”Hyung, what did you do to him? Oh my god!”, he shouts. He tries to rip the boy from him, but Changbin holds him even more protectively and growls. Jeongin realises there’s no use trying, so he urges the alpha to bring Felix to his bed.

”Binnie-hyung, listen to me. Put him down. That’s right, right here”, the omega says with a calm voice. He knows what happened now, they clearly scented each other and Felix, especially is on a pheromone high right now. Changbin is over protective, as to be expected.

Jeongin curses himself for letting this happen. It’s not that he’s opposed to them two together, but he kind of promised Jisung to keep Felix safe.   
Even though he got the alpha to put the boy down on the bed, he’s not ready to leave him. 

Felix is still very dazed and keeps whining ”alpha, alpha”.

”Channnie-hyung!”, Jeongin shouts. It takes only half a minute before his alpha comes, with a worried expression on his face.

”What is it, baby?”, he asks. He takes one look at Felix and Changbin and immediately understands the situation. ”Oh!”

”Hyung, we need to get Binnie-hyung away from him!”, Jeongin says. ”He refuses to listen to me.”

”Changbin, listen to me now!”, Chan says with his leader voice. ”Go to your room and put on some clothes!” Changbin still seems reluctant, he doesn’t want to leave his mate. Never!

”Binnie! Do as I say now!”, Chan growls at him. Changbin snaps up his face and looks at Chan, as If he’s wondering what the leader is doing there? Why are they all in Felix’s bedroom? Why is HE here?

He slowly backs up and removes himself from the room, looking back at Felix with longing eyes.


	16. Normality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's progressing slowly.  
> I'm quoting Felix: "Gyus, I don't know what I'm doing!"

Jeongin has to slowly get Felix back to reality again. The omega is very disoriented, he never experienced anything like this before. That doesn’t mean he disliked it, on the contrary, it was a most pleasent feeling through all his body. He only remembers wanting to be with the alpha and no one else. Just him!

”Lixie-hyung, how are you feeling?”, Jeongin asks, a bit worried. He’s happy he managed to catch them in time, after all. He’s the only one in the room with the blonde now.

”Jeongin? What happened to me?”, Felix wants to know, to which the other omega smiles softly.

”You got kind of high from an alpha’s pheromones”, he explains. ”It’s nothing to worry about, it happens.” Felix is puzzled. Are such things even possible? He still feels the need to get to the alpha, to touch his skin again and smell his scent, so apparently it is a thing. He didn’t know before just how dangerous alphas could be, no one ever told him about this. What will Jisung think? He feels ashamed of himself, acting so careless.

Seungmin makes sure that Jisung’s heat really is done, before leaving him. Everything is in order again and the omega is back on his feet. It was a tough heat for him, to say the least. He cried for help, but had to endure it himself and he can only hope that Felix won’t have to go through anything close to that. It was like he needed something more this time, or maybe someone.  
Jisung will never admit to anyone who he really wanted, when he was at his worst. It’s his secret. 

Felix is kept away from the rest of the pack until it’s time to go home. When Seungmin arrives, throwing himself in his alpha’s arms, Felix knows it’s time. 

He thanks Jeongin for his kindness and hospitality and starts walking home. They offered to take him, but he refused, saying they’ve done enough for him. His ankle is almost fully healed anyway and he’s stubborn.

Changbin is, of course, keeping an eye on him from a distance, making sure the boy is safe. He has decided to never let any harm come to the omega. He is so enamored with the blonde, even more now after their last interaction. He wishes they had gotten some time to talk, but Jeongin and Chan kept him away from the omega at all times.  
The alpha knows he could just simply walk up to him now, but he won’t. Felix would certainly be afraid.

When Felix arrives at the farm, he and Jisung fall into each others arm, crying and laughing at the same time. Jisung wants to know how Felix has been, at the pack house and Felix wants to hear about the heat and the farm. They talk and cuddle all evening, just taking a break feeding the animals and eat some supper.

Felix is so happy to be home again where he belongs, with his beloved friend Jisung. He does, however, not tell the other omega about what happened with him and the alpha. He’s too ashamed to even admit it to himself. What will Changbin think of him now? He acted so shamelessly, touching and scenting the alpha. Will he ever be able to look him in the eyes again?

Everything seems to go back to normal again. The omegas are working hard at the farm and summer rolls by. They haven’t seen the alphas at all, but they sometimes feel watched and Felix is sure he can smell Changbins scent in the woods closeby at times. Somehow it makes him feel safe.

Jisung misses the cheeky alpha, but he still thinks it’s for the best, them not seeing each other.

Minho is everything his parents warned him about. His mom is an omega, who got pregnant with a handsome alpha, but he left them both even before Jisung was born. Instead, he was raised by a kind beta, who he has always considered his real dad. They were always honest with him about his alpha father, and his mother even tried to make him search for him, to make them bond. Jisung refused. As far as he’s concerned, the beta is his father. Thus, his distain for alphas started early. 

Felix’s parents, two betas, also disliked alphas and always warned the boys about them. Sadly, they didn’t bother to educate them much in the matter, only told them to stay away.

Minho is walking in town, bored out of his wits. He visits some stores, just browsing through the goods, not interested at all, when he smells an omega closeby. She is pretty and smells very nice and if this was a year ago, he would certainly go for her, but now he’s not really interested.

She is obviously flirting with him, trying to use her scent to lure him in. He gives her a smile, but removes himself from there, not wanting to talk to her. He walks quickly to another store, already having forgot about her. Instead he’s thinking of the omega boy, Jisung. No one can ever compare, he knows that. If only the omega weren’t so elusive. 

”Well, hello there!”, he hears a soft voice call out to him. He spins around and sees the girl again, she obviously didn’t get the hint. He sighs, hating to be rude to people, especially omegas, but he’s not at all interested in her.

”Hi, did you want something?”, he asks, a bit cold. She is coming closer, her fruity scent smelling fresh. He does like her smell, he must admit that.

”I only wanted to introduce myself”, she says, now acting coy. ”I’m Cho.” She nods slightly and winks at him. Minho bows to her politely. 

”I’m Minho. Nice to meet you”, he replies. Chan has tried to hammer into them the importance of treating the townspeople nicely, so he does his best.

He must admit to being a bit tempted by this girl, she is very pretty and smells sweet, but he knows where his heart lies. His head is alway filled with thoughts of Jisung, his soft bronze skin, his round brown eyes and his smell. So he excuses himself.

”I’m sorry, I have to go”, he says and bows again, leaving the surprised girl behind. This is nothing new to him, being a somewhat attractive alpha, there will always be interested omegas crossing his path. He knows it well, but now it feels like an inconvenience. He knows he’s running out of patience, he must see Jisung again. But how?


	17. Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update today. I hope you will like it. A slight warning here, there will be an attack and some attempted non-con. Tread carefully!

Felix is devastated. Cheju is dead, he found the horse lying on the floors of the stable when he entered in the morning. They both loved that horse so much and needed him for all the work at the farm, not to mention to pull the carriage.

When he tells Jisung, the boy immediately cries and they hug each other tight for comfort.  
They have no idea what to do now. Without him they wont be able to bring their goods to town and sell it on the fairs and markets. Byuing a horse is out of the question, they haven’t got the money for it. 

The very next morning, Jisung finds all the chickens dead in the coop. It looks like a marten has found it’s way in and quickly killed them all. This really feels like the last straw.   
Cuddling together and crying, they are starting to wonder if this really is the life for them. They work so very hard and right now, it feels like for nothing. Is someone trying to tell them something? 

”Sungie”, Felix sobs. ”I want to go back home.” Jisung looks at his best friend and he understands him, he really does. He kind of feels the same. But going home to his parents would feel like a big failure. They wanted to show their parents that they could succeed in living alone, running a farm by themselves.

Jisung feels so weak. Being an omega is hard, but for the two of them to live together and survive on their own was his dream. He has failed Felix, failed himself.   
He needs money, but he has no idea how to get it. Money to buy a new horse and chickens. They won’t be able to go on for long without either. I must fix this, for Felix.

One afternoon, he tells Felix that he will go town, to sell some jewelry.

”But Sung, there’s no fair now? How will you sell it?”, Felix wants to know.

”I’m just going to ask people in the streets and maybe visit some bars and such”, he replies. Felix’s eyes goes big.

”Sungie no! You can’t visit the bars. It’s much to dangerous. Especially when it’s getting late. It can get quite rowdy there or so I’ve heard. At least let me go with you”, Felix says.

Jisung would never bring Felix to those kind of neighbourhoods. He’s way to innocent for that.  
”No Lix! Don’t worry about me, I will make sure to stay safe. We just need the money.” Jisung knows that intoxicated people will be much easier to persuade to buy his stuff. He will bring some of his jewelry and also some medicinal herbs. Everything they can sell that’s easy to carry with him. 

He isn’t telling Felix that he will try to gamble on cardgames. They used to play card alot in his family and he really thinks it can be an easy way to get alot of money. It’s not that he’s going to cheat, he’s just quite good at playing. At this point, he doesn’t see any other way out of this mess. It’s either this or moving back home. 

He scents Felix before leaving and he can see the worry in the blondes beautiful eyes. Don’t you worry, Lix, I will fix this!

It’s all going quite well, despite him being scared. He sold alot of his herbs, telling the drunk alphas and betas the herbs are good for strength and potency, whatever they want to hear. He doesn’t care at this point, he’s desperate. Some of the people also buy his jewelry, aiming to gift them to their mates. He thinks he has earned enough money to go to the gambling tables.

He’s afraid and shaking, but tries to control his nerves. It’s mostly alphas playing and they are eyeing him up thoroughly before letting him play.   
”Do you have any money, omega?”, an alpha smirks. He nods frantically and pulls out his coins. It seems to be enough and they allow him to join. His nervousness diminishes a bit when he starts to feel for the game, trusting his instincts and what he learned at home. 

He is starting to win and the others at the table are looking at him with a bit more respect.   
After winning a few more times in a row, he decides to quit. He has enough money and don’t want to loose it now. The alphas tries to convince him to play at bit more, they are eager to win the money back, but he refuses. 

”Come on, cutie. Give us a chance, will you?”, one of them, a greasy looking man says. He’s been eating Jisung up with his eyes the whole time, making the omega very uncomfortable. He just wants to get out of here and finally go home to Felix.  
The other alpha, a bit younger but quite dangerous looking isn’t keen on letting him go either.  
He tries to pull the omega onto his lap, but Jisung is quick to get free.

”Please let me go, it was a fair game and I thank you for it”, he says and starts to leave.

”Ok, bye honey”, one of them says, he’s not sure who. He doesn’t care, he only cares about getting out of there now. He almost runs out, keeping the money safely tucked in his pockets.  
He can only imagine the look on Felix’s face, when he shows him all the money. Sure, Felix will be angry when he tells him how he got it, but it’s just out of worry. When he knows Jisung is safe and they have money to buy another horse, he will be thrilled. And Jisung will feel so proud, being able to take care of Felix. It’s all he wants.

The omega is eager to get away from the whole neighbourhood, it’s not the safest, Felix was certainly right about that. He shouldn’t be here at all. Jisung exhales out of pure relief when he sees the main street of the town, where several people are out walking. 

Suddenly he feels a grip on his arm and he yelps. The smell of musky alpha is strong, but mixed with alcohol. He recognizes that smell, it’s the alpha from the game, the one with the dangerous look.  
”Hey pretty, not so fast. I’m not done with you”, the man says. Jisung is terrified. The man is an alpha and alot bigger than him. He pulls Jisung close to him and starts scenting him on the neck. Jisung tries to get free from him, but he’s too strong. 

”Please let me go!”, he screams, hoping that someone will here him.

”You smell so good, omega. I don’t care about the money, but I must insist on having a taste of you”, the man says with a smirk. Jisung feels smothered in his heavy scent and he starts to panic. The man tries to kiss him, but Jisung struggles and turns his face away, making the alpha angry. He slaps Jisung over his face hard, making him fall to the ground.

”That’s better”, the alpha says. ”Stay down there.” Jisung cries, wishing he never came here, he wants to be back home with Felix, cuddling. He’s starting to get dizzy.

Minho and Changbin are on their way home, having been out for some beers. Minho had to listen to Changbins whining about Felix all evening and he’s sick of it. He has his own omega problem and his friend knows it. At first he’s so deep into his thoughts of Jisung that he imagines smelling his sweet scent. Silly, he must be really far gone. But then Changbin seems to react too. He sniffs in the air and looks at Minho.

”Is that….. Jisung?”, he asks. Minho quickly snaps back to reality. It can’t be possible, the omega would never go here. He wouldn’t, would he?

They can clearly smell him, he was here only minutes ago. But why? It’s a dangerous place for a lone omega to be at. Minho doesn’t understand, because he can clearly smell an alphas scent over Jisungs. Is Jisung here with an alpha? He feels his chest burning from jealosy. He has no right to be jealous, he’s not his mate, not yet, he tells himself. But he’s angry and disappointed. 

They decide to quickly follow his scent, to get to the bottom of it. Minho hears muffled sounds and someone pleading. It’s Jisung! They find him lying on the ground, crying, with an alpha standing above him. Minho hears Jisung sob.

”P-Please, let me go. Just take the money and leave”, the omega whimpers. Minho inner wolf explodes in a loud growl and the other alpha turns around. He’s about to say something but is rammed by Minho so fast he’s crashing into the brick wall behind him. Changbin is on the other alpha before he even recovers from the blow. He knocks him out, causing him to collaps on the ground.

Minho quickly turns to Jisung. The omega is still crying, his nose bleeds and he’s mumbling something Minho can’t catch.  
”Jisung honey? I’m here now”, he says with his softest voice. His heart is swelling looking at the boy, but he wants Jisung to calm down a bit before he lifts him up. 

The omega doesn’t seem to comprehend. He is staring at the wall, still mumbling.  
”Jisung, sweetie, listen to me, it’s me Minho. You’re safe now.” That seems to get the attention of the omega. He looks up at Minho with teary eyes.

”Minho-hyung?” Minho smiles and touches his cheek carefully. It’s so soft. 

”Yes, darling. Can I pick you up?”, he asks, just to be sure he’s not scaring him even more. Jisung nods and that’s all Minho needs before lifting the omega up in his arms.

Changbin makes sure the alpha is still unconscious and they just leave him there. People are staring at them when they reach the main street, but Changbin waves them away. It must, of course look at bit suspicious, an alpha carrying an omega, but they couldn’t care less at this point.  
Jisung is their main concern now.


	18. courting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some will say!  
> Progress. It's just a short chapter, though.  
> I hope u will like it!  
> Hugs!

They carry him inside their house quickly. Jeongin helps them put him on the sofa.

”What happened to him, Minho-hyung?”, Jeongin asks with a worried look. The poor omega has blood on his face and seem dazed.

”I don’t know exactly, Jeongin. We found him when he was being assaulted by an alpha”, Minho replies with a frown. He kind of wishes he killed the alpha now.

”Jisung? Why were you out there alone?”, Changbin asks him.

”I-I had to… to get money”, Jisung says stuttering the words out.   
Money? Minho doesn’t understand. Why would Jisung be so desperate for money all of the sudden?  
It doesn’t make sense. The omegas always seem to manage their farm just fine. 

”Can you please explain it to us, darling?”, Minhos asks. Jisung nods.

”Our horse died and all the chickens. Felix were so sad. He wanted to leave the farm and move home again. I just wanted to take care of him.”  
Minho looks at the omega and thinks that if the boys heart was any bigger, it would surely explode. He must be blessed to ever get to know such a fantastic person. Is he even real?

”Felix wasn’t there with you, was he?”, Changbin asks with a worried look. Minho understands his worry. Jisung only shakes his head.

”I would never bring Felix there”, he says firmly. 

Jeongin brings some lukewarm water and a cloth, urging Minho to take it. He catches on to what Jeongin wants and starts cleaning the blood off of the omega’s face carefully. Changbin and Jeongin leaves them alone.

”You were very brave, but very stupid”, Minho says. ”If you were my mate, I would never allow you to do something so foolish.” Jisung knows he should frown at such a comment, but he doesn’t.  
Instead he reaches his hand up to touch the alphas cheek. Minho freezes.

”If I was your mate I wouldn’t have to, would I?”, he says.

”Jisung, please. Don’t push me away anymore!”, Minho pleads. ”Please let me court you.”  
He simply can’t take it anymore. They have been dancing around each other for almost a year.

Jisung smiles at him. ”I accept. BUT!”, he says. ”If you play with me or my emotions, I’m done.”

Minhos smile is so bright it’s always blinding. Jisung can’t keep him away anymore either, their magnetic pull is too strong.   
They keep staring at each other, not saying anything, they don’t need words now.

”We will keep him here, just to make sure he’s ok”, Jeongin says to Chan, after filling him in on what happened. Chan nods.

”Who will tell Felix? He must be worried, all alone in the cabin.” Jeongin smiles at that.

”Who do you think is halfway there already?”, he says with a laugh.

Changbin knocks on the door and is met with a very panicked Felix opening the door. His eyes are full of terror and worry.   
”Changbin-hyung! Have you seen my Sungie? He’s not back yet and I’m so worried”, he asks.

”I have, Felix. Don’t worry, he’s safe at our house.” The omega relaxes a bit before tensing up again.

”What happened to him, hyung? Tell me, please!” 

”Can we sit down first, Felix? I need you to calm down a bit”, Changbin says and points and some chairs. Felix obliges and looks expectantly at the alpha. Changbin almost forgets that he has things to tell him, because when the omega looks at him like that, he looses himself. He tries to snap out of it. This is important and Felix is crazy worried about his friend.

He slowly tells Felix all he knows, which isn’t much, but enough for Felix to start crying.

”My Sungie would go through fire just for me. My dearest loveliest Sung”, he sobs.   
Who wouldn’t, Changbin thinks to himself.  
”He’s so damn stupid though!”, Felix says. ”Why did he have to do that?”

”He was afraid you wanted to leave the farm, Felix. Did you really want to do that?”, Changbin asks.  
If Felix would have moved, Changbins heart would be broken, for all time. He doesn’t really want to think about it. Felix shakes his head. 

”I didn’t want to, hyung, but I was so upset after Cheju died and all. We can’t afford another horse.”

”If you allowed me to court you, Felix, I would easily give you another horse”, Changbin says, trying to sound casual, but he’s dead serious. Felix blushes.

”I don’t really know what courting means, hyung.” Changbin smiles at that.

”Don’t worry, Felix. I can show you. If you allow me?”

Felix smiles at him and nods slightly. He’s beet red now and Changbin thinks it suits him, the omega is more beautiful than ever. But despite it taking such a long time for him to be able to court him, he wants to take it slow. 

He wants to do it right, for Felix’s sake. The boy deserves the world.


	19. Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just preparing before the actual courting starts.  
> Tell me if you have any special wishes for the gifts or other parts of the courting.
> 
> Many hugs!

Since Minho insisted on keeping an eye on Jisung and persuaded him to stay the night, Changbin also wants Felix to come home with him.  
”I’m not leaving you out here alone, Felix”, the alpha says sternly, making the omega realise that there’s no use resisting much.

”But, hyung. I’ll be just fine”, he tries halfheartedly.

”This is non-negotionable, Felix!”, Changbin says. ”You’re coming with me. Don’t you want to see Jisung?” That comment makes Felix eyes widen. Of course he wants to see his friend!

Changbin, who for once, came by horseback to get there faster, collects his horse and helps Felix up. He makes sure Felix is comfortable, before placing himself behind the boy. Felix blushes again because of the close contact between them. He feels safe though.

During the ride back, Changbin enjoys feeling the omegas warm body against his chest. He waited so long and finally Felix agreed to let him court him. The alpha reminds himself to ask Minho about the courting part, since he himself is really unexperienced. He has some grasp on it, but he wants to do this the right way.

Felix falls into Jisungs arms and starts scolding him immediately, as Jisung knew he would.  
”You are so stupid, Sung! So, so stupid!”, he says and his eyes are teary. His friend looks surprisingly happy for someone who’s just being assaulted and Felix is curious to why.  
”Why did you do that? Don’t you know how much I care about you?”, he continues. ”If the hyungs hadn’t found you…….” He dare not even think about the outcome.

”I know, Lix. It was stupid, but just wanted to fix everything. For both of us, but mostly for you. I love you, silly little omega”, Jisung says, him also being teary-eyed now.  
Felix cuddles into him and scents his neck. ”You were so reckless, Sung.”

Jisung scents him back, but then he pulls out all the money he won and shows it to Felix. The blondes eyes widen in shock. Did Jisung really win all that money?

”I’m still mad at you, Sungie! It was dangerous.”

The alphas had left them alone for a bit, but Minho just entered the room again.  
”I agree fully with you, Felix. And I have told him so, too”, he says. ”He won’t be doing that ever again if I have anything to say about it.”

Felix looks up at the alpha in surprise. What does he mean by that? Jisung seem embarassed, his cheeks a light tint of red.  
”Lixie, I have something to tell you and I don’t want you to be worried or upset, ok?”, Jisung says. Felix is of course instantly worried by his words.  
”I have agreed to being courted by Minho-hyung.” He looks up at the alpha and smiles softly, earning him a happy grin from Minho.

Felix is certainly a bit surprised by the news. He knew his friend felt something of an attraction to the alpha in question, but he also seemed to be very against the idea of alphas all together. Felix knows fully well about Jisungs past with his alpha father. Why didn’t Jisung tell him earlier?  
He then remembers his own secret attraction to Changbin-hyung and not telling his friend about it. Were they not the bestest of friends? Why didn’t they talk this through before?  
Felix must admit though, the news makes it easier for him to tell Jisung about his own news.

”Why aren’t you saying anything, Lix?”, Jisung asks a bit worried. He’s afraid that Felix will despise him for going against his own principles. He knows that he tried to protect Felix from Changbins advances before and now he’s caving in himself, to Minho.

”I’m happy for you, Sung, if that’s what you really want”, Felix says. ”I don’t know much about courting or what it means, but I have kind of agreed on it too, with Changbin-hyung.”  
It’s Jisungs turn to be surprised now. He’s fully aware of the attraction between them, he’s not blind. He just didn’t expect them to be courting at the same time. He smiles.

”Changbin-hyung moved fast, didn’t he? Asked you today?”  
Felix nods and blushes. 

”I will have to talk to him about what I’ll do to him if he hurts my Lix, won’t I?”, Jisung says jokingly. He says it as a joke, but he’s also dead serious. Felix is the kindest and most soft person on earth and anyone hurting him will have to pay. He can hear Minho snort at that.

”He adores Felix, you know that, Jisung”, he says. ”And what are you going to do to him exactly? Punch him in the face?” He then laughs when the vision of that crossing his mind.  
Jisung only stares at him with dark eyes. ”Don’t underestimate me, hyung!”  
Minho looks at him with fondness now. This omega has a spark in him, a strong core. He adores him.

Felix and Jisung cuddle up in bed and the alpha sighs and leaves them again. They will probably stay like that all night through, sleeping in each others arms. He sees them kind of like a package deal. If he’s going to court Jisung (and he will), he will have to be close with Felix too. Which probably won’t be hard since the boy is softer and more pliant than anyone he met before. Or so he seems, maybe he’s tougher than he appear to be?

Minho joins his pack in the living room. They all try to fit in the sofa, causing some of them to almost hang halfway to the floor.  
”So Binnie, I hear you succeeded at last”, he says with a slight smirk. ”I guess congratulations are in order.” Changbin only smiles like a fool in love, which he probably is. 

”What happened?”, Jeongin demands. Everyone looks between Minho and Changbin.

”Binnie finally got Felix to agree on courting him”, Minho says. ”And I’m courting Jisung too, he accepted earlier.” They all erupt in happy congratulations and laughter.

”That is good news, boys”, Chan says with a smile. ”But this is where the hard part begins.”  
He looks at his mate. ”Jeongin was a tough nut to crack. He wasn’t easy to satisfy, I can tell you that.”

Jeongin smirks at him. ”I can’t just accept any measly gift, can I?”

Minho and Changbin laugh at that. ”I don’t think they have as high standards as our Jeongin”, Minho says. ”They practically don’t know anything about courting, so it’s a whole other matter.  
”Well, I hope it all goes well. And you two, behave!”, Chan says. ”I don’t want to see any improper actions from your part. How you behave impacts on the whole pack, you know that.”


	20. Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still writing. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Stay safe!

The next day, Felix and Jisung finds themselves escorted back to their farm on horseback by Minho and Changbin. They are a bit surprised. Is this how it’s going to be now when they’re courting?

They bid them farewell and leave them there, after having reassured the omegas they will be back soon. Jisung is still a bit taken back by the events the day before and Felix forces him to lie down, while the blonde takes care of their remaining animals. When he’s finished, Felix starts preparing lunch for them.  
Jisung wakes up from a nap and joins Felix at the table when the meal is ready.

”We will have to go to the neighbouring village to buy a good horse”, he says. ”We’ll also buy some chickens and a rooster.” Felix nods, his head still thinking about what Changbin said. Would he really consider buying them a horse? It’s way too much. 

”Sung, Changbin-hyung offered to buy a horse as a courting gift. Or I think he did. Maybe he wasn’t serious?”, Felix says. He has no idea what kind of gifts usually given when courting. It was mentioned some things about it in school, but he can’t remember much. He vaguely remembers something about maybe perfumes or jewelry, but he’s not sure. A horse seems way to expensive.

”We can’t accept that, Lix. I have the money now, we’ll figure it out ourselves”, he says stubbornly.

Felix nods. Jisung is right, they will buy a horse themselves. If the alphas want to give them some small gifts, that would be ok. They already feel too much in debt to the whole pack.

”Are you very fond of Minho-hyung, Sungie?”, Felix asks. They haven’t talked much about it before and Felix wants to know.

”I am. It’s strange and maybe I’m a fool, just like my mother was, but I really like him. He makes me feel safe.” Jisung is relieved that he can talk to Felix about this now, he has kept it deep inside himself for too long. ”I’m just afraid too, afraid that he will hurt me, by leaving me.”

Felix touches his friends shoulder in a comforting way.  
”I know, Sung. Like your father did with your mother. But not all alphas are like that, we know that now. Look at Chan-hyung, for example.” The pack leader is a good example of how an alpha should be, strong and brave, but also calm and caring. Felix admires him immensely. He doesn’t think the alpha would ever allow his members to treat the omegas in a bad way. Jeongin certainly wouldn’t.

As for Changbin-hyung, Felix know he won’t hurt him, he can see the adoration in his eyes. He’s not really certain about Minho-hyung yet, but if he hurts Jisung, Felix won’t let him forget it.

Jisung is feeling well enough to help out in the garden when suddenly the two alphas appear. They are on horseback again, but different horses this time.  
Jisung is wondering how many horses the pack owns? They seem well off, by any means. He forgets all about it when he meets the eyes of Minho. His gaze is so intense and it stirs deep in Jisungs chest.

”Back already? Did you forget anything?”, he asks them. Minho smiles and jumps off the horse in a swift motion. He always seem to move so elegantly and smooth and Jisung is kind of staring.

”See anything you like?”, Minho says with a wink, causing the omega to quickly look away, embarassed. Stupid alpha!

Changbin looks longingly at Felix and dismounts his horse. He holds the reins in his hands and starts leading the horse towards the blond omega. Felix blushes when he gets closer and hardly dares to look at him. He finds the alpha very handsome, with his dark eyes and muscular body. He must admit he’s looking forward to this whole courting thing, whatever it may infer.

”Felix, I hereby offer you this gift as a token of my admiration for you”, the alpha says nervously.

Felix looks up at him with some confusion. What gift? He can’t see any gift.  
Changbin only looks at him in anticipation, waiting for him to accept or deny his offer.

”Hyung, I-I don’t understand”, The blond finally says. ”What gift?”

Changbin laughs and holds the reins out to Felix. ”This gift. Do you accept it?”

Felix finally understands. He wants to give him the horse! It’s a beautiful creature, strong and healthy looking. But it’s way too much! He can’t accept it. But if he refuses, will he then disappoint the alpha? Felix is bewildered and doesn’t know what to do.

Changbin seems to understand his confusion and just puts the reins the omega’s smaller hands.  
”I hope you will accept my gift, Felix. It would make me so happy.”

”T-Thank you, hyung. But it’s too much”, Felix says with teary eyes. 

”Nothing is good enough for you, Felix”, the alpha responds shyly.

At the same time, Minho is casually strolling towards Jisung and points at his horse.  
He bows deeply and looks up.

”This is my gift for you, Jisung. It’s just a small token from me to express my feelings for you.”

Jisung is astonished. ”You can’t just give me a horse, crazy alpha!” His comment makes Minho laugh.

”I can and I am gifting you with a horse. Would you rather have something smaller, a neclace perhaps?”, he jokes. ”Or a pony?” Jisung frowns at his bad attempts at joking this away. What does this alpha think he’s doing? 

”Are you trying to buy my affection?”, he asks.

”Is it working?”, Minho asks with a sly smile. ”No, in all seriousness, Jisung. I’m not. I just wanted to gift you with something of use to you. I don’t think you would enjoy a handkerchief or a scarf.”

Jisung must admit he wouldn’t. What in the world would he do with a scarf? He glances over at Felix and Changbin and realises they have been offered one horse each. Two horses! They could never dream of owning two horses. He decides to swallow his pride, for once and accept the gift.

”I accept your gift, hyung. Thank you”, he says, making Minho’s face shine. Jisung takes the reins and inspects the horse closely, it’s a strong animal and will be able to help alot at their farm.

He checks the hooves and the legs thoroughly, causing the alpha to smirk at him.  
”It’s a healthy horse, I can assure you”, he says. ” Jisung snorts.

”And are you good with horses, hyung? I think I have more knowledge of this, so please let me examine him properly.” He continues to lift the hooves again. 

Minho is quiet, realising he has been put in place by the omega.


	21. A mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for doing this to you all, but it will be ok.
> 
> Hugs!

”Felix, now that you’ve accepted my gift I would like to ask you out on a date”, Changbin says, still very nervous. ”Do you want to?” Felix looks at the alpha and smiles.

”A date? Is that when you go somewhere and eat?” He heard of it, but never experienced it himself. It sounds like fun, but he’s also nervous of being somewhere alone with Changbin, even though they were indeed alone last night at the cottage.

”Yes, kind of. It can be anything we would like it to be. But it usually includes eating”, Changbin responds with a little smile. Felix is so adoringly cute and innocent. 

”Ok then, hyung, I guess we could do that. Do you want me to cook some food for us?”, Felix wants to know. He is quite proud of his cooking skills after all.

”Oh no, Felix. You’re not going to cook, it’s my treat”, the alpha says, almost shocked by the offer. This omega is just too nice. He can only imagine what Jeongin would have said if Chan asked him to cook, when asking him out on a date. The leader would have to hide for quite a while and the thought makes Changbin smile.

”Oh? I’m not? But what will we eat then, hyung?”, the omega asks. ”Can alphas even cook?”

”I would almost take offence to that, Felix. Alphas can cook, at least some of us. Sadly not me”, Changbin says with a bit of sarcastic voice. Felix looks terrified, he didn’t mean to be rude to the alpha. Did he hurt his feelings?

Changbin sees his fear and quickly reassures the omega that he didn’t mean it.  
”I was only joking with you, Felix. Don’t worry.”

Felix feels bad. How stupid of him to assume alphas couldn’t cook. Jisung can’t cook either and he’s an omega. They are all people, regardless of genders.  
He’s starting to tear up and he curses himself for it. He’s just too sensitive. Changbin will get tired of him and his endless tears and ignorant ways sooner or later. He might as well save them the trouble right now and stop this charade. 

Changbin feels the omegas distress immediately and panics. What did he say? No, did he mess this up already? Why is Felix crying?

”I-I’m sorry hyung, I am so stupid. If you want to you can take the horse back. I won’t blame you”, Felix says, his tears streaming down his face. He runs inside the cottage and throws himself on the bed. How could he embarass himself so? Now, at least the alpha knows how silly and weak he is, he can back out of the whole courting thing.

Changbin just stands there, wondering what just happened. How did he mess up so bad?  
Why would he want to take the horse back? He only wants Felix.

Jisung comes running, having seen Felix cry and run inside.  
”What did you do to Lixie? What did you say?”, he screams at the alpha. Minho is also approaching them with a confused face.

”I don’t know what happened, I swear. I was only trying to ask him on a date.” Changbin is distraught and Minho can see it.

”Binnie, what the hell did you say?” He glares at his friend.

”I honestly don’t know, hyung. I was just joking with him. He asked if alphas could cook and I said I could take offence to that, but I was only joking with him. I promise!”  
Jisung seems to calm down a bit, realising the alpha hadn’t meant to hurt his Lix.

”Lix is very sensitive, hyung. He probably thinks he offended you in some big way and now he´s crying his eyes out because of it. I will talk to him”, Jisung says. He starts going to the cottage.

Minho stays with his friend and pats his back.  
”Are you sure you can handle this? He seems very frail.” Changbin stares at Minho.

”I will never let this angel go! No matter what. It only makes him more desirable to me.”

Minho laughs. ”Better you than me. I’m lucky that Jisung gets my bantering.”

”Lixie, listen to me. You did nothing wrong and neither did Changbin”, Jisung says, cradling his sobbing friend. Felix is wallowing in self-pity and really believes that Changbin doesn’t want anything more to do with him.

”Sung, please don’t leave me! Even if you and Minho-hyung become mates, don’t leave me alone, please.”

”I will never, ever, ever leave my Lix. You know that”, Jisung says, stroking his friends blond hair softly. ”You are the most precious person to me, always will be.”  
Felix snivels. ”E-Even when you’ve mated?”

”Always, Lix. We are soulmates, after all. And who says I’m going to mate? Minho-hyung has to work hard for that ever to happen”, he says jokingly. That makes Felix smile just a little. He can always count on his Sung to be there for him.

”Now Lixie, we have a sad alpha out there who wants nothing more than to take you to a date”, Jisungs says. ”You can turn him down if you want to. It’s your choice.”  
Felix thinks about it. He was looking forward to it, of course, but does Changbin still want him?

”If he still wants to, even though I messed it all up, then yes”, Felix says.

”Do you want to tell him yourself, Lix? I promise you, he wants to more than anything”, Jisung says.

Felix wipes his tears and starts walking out, to were Changbin and Minho are standing. Minho quickly leaves and joins Jisung inside.  
The look the Changbin gives Felix is one of pure love and adoration and Felix blushes.

”Felix, I’m so sorry”, the alpha starts but is interrupted by the omega.

”No hyung, it’s me who’s sorry. I’m sorry for being such a mess and cry all the time.”

Changbin looks him in the eyes and see galaxies in there. ”I like you just the way you are, Felix. You’re beautiful even when you cry, but of course I prefer your smile.”

Felix gives him one of his best smiles and the alpha compares him to the actual sun.  
”You can never offend me, Felix. I’m tough and I can take alot, but the only way you can hurt me is by being sad or hurt yourself.” Felix is very moved by his words and the depth behind them. He really does seem to care for him alot.

”Thank you, hyung. I’ll keep that in mind. Do you still want to take me on a date?”, Felix asks.

”I would love to, Felix. Can I pick you up tomorrow evening?” 

”Yes, hyung.”

Meanwhile, in the cottage, Minho is trying to convince Jisung to go on a date too.

”Where would you like to go, Jisung?”, he asks. The omega looks at him unimpressed.

”Well, it’s you who wants to take me on a date, figure something out.” Minho is falling more and more in love with the omega’s cheekiness. 

”Ok, I will. Tomorrow? I will pick you up here.” Jisung only nods and Minho smiles at that.  
”Great! It’s a date! See you tomorrow.”


	22. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired and wrote this half asleep, haha.
> 
> I hope you like it.  
> Hugs!

The next day Felix and Jisung tries out the new horses and they find the work to go twice as fast now. They are so happy for their gifts, even though Jisung thinks it was a bit much.   
He doesn’t want to admit that he feels a strong pull towards the handsome alpha. His smell is enticing and he’s very nice and caring, despite his tough exterior. Jisung is looking forward to the date, wondering where the alpha will take him.

They can finish the farmwork a bit earlier, thanks to the horses and Jisung makes sure they are fed and cared for, while Felix makes lunch.

”We will have to make sure all the animals are inside the stable, before we’re going on our dates tonight”, Jisung says. Felix nods in agreement. It’s for the best, they wouldn’t want anything to happen to them. 

Felix decides to bake something with the spare time he got and Jisung takes a nap. He suspects he will need the energy if he’s going on a date with Minho.

”Are you sure you’re going to be comfortable being alone with Changbin-hyung this evening?”, Jisung asks Felix. He’s worried about his friend, knowing the soft nature of the omega. If needs be, he will cancel his own date, for Felix’s sake.

”I will manage, Sung. Thank you for thinking of me, always. I love you”, Felix says with a soft smile. But he worries about Sung too. His friend tries to put on an tough persona, but he knows how much anxiety Jisung experiences sometimes.

”And you, Sung? Will you be alright? Minho-hyung scares me a bit, I must confess”, Felix says. ”Will you feel safe?”

”I can handle him, Lix. Don’t worry.”

Changbin arrives first, with a horse and carriage, Felix didn’t even know the pack owned one. He smiles seeing Felix and invites him into the carriage. The alpha is dressed in nice clothes and Felix takes him all in. His hair is combed nicely back and looks really shiny. He smells very nice too, like his own alpha scent has been enhanced, but not in an overwhelming way.

Felix feels a bit out of place. Sure, he’s wearing his best clothes, but since the two omegas barely ever visit any festivities, they don’t have much fancy clothes.

To Changbin, Felix is the prettiest omega he’s ever seen. His blonde hair shines in the fading sunlight and his eyes sparkle. His mouth, Changbin tries not to look at it. There’s something enchanting with the omegas heartshaped lips. They want to pull him in.

They wave a goodbye to a smiling Jisung and head off.   
”You look beautiful, Felix”, the alpha says and looks at him again. Felix face turns a tint of red, hearing his words. 

”Thank you, hyung. You look very nice too.” Changbin smiles at that. 

”Are we going far, hyung?”, Felix asks being a bit curious of where Changbin is taking him.

”I’m not telling you, Felix. Just enjoy the ride”, Changbin says with a crooked smile. Felix decides to do just that and not worry about the destination.

Minho arrives on horseback to collect Jisung. He helps the omega up on the horses back and they head off. The alpha is dressed quite casual, but still looks very handsome. He has a basket hanging in front of him, but Jisung can’t see the content. His bow is hanging there also, Jisung reckons he always has it with him for protection. 

Jisung holds on tight around Minhos waist, a bit scared of falling off the horse. They are heading deeper into the woods and the omega is feeling a bit surprised, he thought he was being brought to a food establishment or something like that, but apparently not. 

He’s being very aware of the alphas strong scent, being so close to him and he must stop himself from scenting the back of his neck. It’s so close though. He can feel Minhos strong muscles through the fabric of his shirt, how they are moving slightly, following the horse’s movements.

”Are you bringing me into the woods to kill me and get rid of my body”, Jisung asks. Of course he’s joking, but he can feel a hint of anxiety in his chest.  
Minho laughs. ”Very funny, Jisung.” But he doesn’t say anything else and Jisung can’t help but start to wonder. Where are they going? He’s pretty sure the alpha don’t want to hurt him, he could have done it a long time ago, if that was the case. 

Eventually Minho speaks again. ”You are beautiful, Jisung. Do you know that?”  
Even though he’s flattered, the omega finds the words a bit random, here in the middle of the woods. 

”You are pretty good looking yourself”, he replies. ”But where are we going?”

”Thank you, Jisung. And try to be patient, will you? You will understand when we’re there”, Minho says. And Jisung does, because when they arrive, the beauty of the place is overwhelming. There’s a lake, with treebranches hanging over the waterline, a green pasture and beautiful wildflowers growing everywhere. Why has he never seen this place before? This must be the pack’s lands.

Minho helps him off the horse gently and pulls out a blanket, placing it neatly on the grass. It’s still warm out from the sun and he can hear the bees. 

”Sit here, Jisung. I hope wou’ll be comfortable”, Minho says patting the blanket, urging the omega to place himself there. He collects the basket and puts it on the ground next to them.

”How did you find this place?”, Jisung asks. ”It’s very beautiful.”

”Me and Binnie found it during our hunt. I knew the moment I saw it that I wanted to bring you here”, the alpha says. Jisung feels something flutter in his chest hearing his words. He was thinking of me? Minho is softer than he lets on.

Minho starts unpacking food from the basket and Jisung must admit it all looks very tempting. He can see pies, bread, fruits and some cakes. And what is that? Chocolate? Jisung loves candy and especially chocolate, but it’s very expensive. 

Minho can see the excitement in the omegas eyes and he’s glad that Jisung seems to appreciate it all. He was a bit afraid of being ridiculed for bringing him here, that the omega would despise it and want to go to a food establishment instead. He hands Jisung the box of chocolates.

”This is for you, darling. I hope you accept it.” Jisungs eyes go big. A whole box of chocolate, just for him? And darling? He doesn’t dislike the nickname now, he kind of likes it.

”But let’s eat some food first, I don’t want you to get a stomach ache”, Minho says with a wink. ”And later, I thought I could teach you to shoot with the bow and arrow, if you like.”

Minho can see the approval in the omegas eyes. He wants to be taken serious and be treated like a person, not just an omega. He want to learn new things and be able to provide.   
”You know, Lee Minho. I like you alot”, Jisung says and puts his hand on Minho’s. ”You understand me.” Minho smiles and looks him deep into his eyes.

”Oh darling, I do. And I’m crazy about you.” Jisung blushes from those words. Everything seems to fall into place, just like that.


	23. Date 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you lovelies.
> 
> Take care of yourselves!

Felix doesn’t really want to ask Changbin again where they’re going. He doesn’t want to nag the poor alpha. But he’s starting to wonder, they have been going for quite a long time and it’s not the way to town. Changbin seems content with just sitting silent next to him and stealing glances ever so often.

Felix turn around to see if there’s any clues in the carriage, he can only see some wooden boxes. It doesn’t help him at all. 

They arrive to a town, Felix recognises it, but he’s not very familiar there. Him and Jisung maybe visited it once or twice. There are people everywhere, but Changin manouvers the carriage skillfully and eventually halts. It seems to be alot of market stalls everywhere, people selling everything from food to toys. It’s quite loud here and the omega is a bit frightened. He’s not very comfortable amongst so many people. Changbin takes his hand, helping him down and starts leading him through the masses.

”Hyung, what is this? Is it a town fair?”, Felix asks. He’s very consious of the alpha holding his hand, still.

”It’s a farmers market, Felix. I thought you would like it”, Changbin replies with a smile in his direction, but still trying to pave way through. A farmers market? Felix is suddenly very excited, thinking of all the things he could buy here, but then he remembers their obvious lack of money.

They still have the money Jisung won, of course, but Felix didn’t bring it with him. He’s suddenly feeling a bit sad at the realisation. Here he is at this fabolous market place with no funds.  
The alpha doesn’t notice his sudden change in demeanor and keeps pulling the omega with him.

”Look, Felix, they have chickens here!”, he says, happy like a child on christmas eve. Felix tries to smile back, not wanting to dampen the mood. He would love to get some new chickens, they do need it, but he can’t without the coins. 

”We’ll look at them later, right?”, the alpha suggests, still smiling. ”Come with me, I want to show you something else.” He’s still holding Felix’s hand tightly, like he’s afraid of letting go of him. 

He brings the omega to a stall filled with food. There’s grilled meat, cheese, pies etc. Felix’s eyes go big, everything looks so tasty to him. He’s so used to eating his own home cooked meals for a long time, so he’s eager to taste something like this. But will the alpha buy it for him or how does this work?

”What would you like to eat, Felix?”, Changbin asks him with a soft voice. He observes the omega’s face thoroughly, wanting to see his reaction to it all.

”I-I don’t know, hyung. It all looks good”, Felix says shyly. He doesn’t want to pick something too expensive and expect the alpha to pay.

”You can have anything you like. Maybe some meat and pie?”, Changbin suggests. Felix bites his lip nervously and then nods. Changbin places their order quickly and orders some wine with it also.  
Felix never tasted wine before, so he’s feeling a bit hesitant.

They find an unockupied table and sit down, waiting for the food. Felix is still a tiny bit uncomfortable with having so much people around him, especially when he’s going to eat.  
”Are you hungry, Felix? Because I’m starving”, the alpha says. 

”A bit, hyung. Thank you for paying for my food”, Felix says. He’s really grateful for Changbins generousity. 

”It’s my pleasure, Felix. I hope you’ll like it. Have some wine”. He starts pouring the wine in a glass for the omega. Felix is pondering if he’s supposed to tell the alpha about never having tasted wine before, but he decides not to. Changbin would surely laugh at him for being so inexperienced.  
He puts the glass to his mouth and shudders at the taste. It’s bitter tasting and he doesn’t enjoy it at all. How can people really like this?  
The alpha notices his reluctance. ”You didn’t like it, Felix? Should I get you something else? Another brand of wine perhaps?” He frowns slightly.

”N-No thank you, hyung, it tastes just fine”, Felix lies and forces himself to try some more. It still tastes horrible. He tries to hide it by smiling wide to the alpha.  
Their food arrives and everything tastes delicious, Felix is enjoying the grilled meat and the pie is wonderful. He tries to memorize the taste, so that he can try to make one himself at home later.

If it wasn’t for the wine, it would be perfect. Changbin seems to be fooled, thinking he likes the wine, so he pours him some more. Felix curses himself internally for not being honest with the alpha. Now he has to drink even more of this disgusting liquid.

While eating, they’re talking about the farm and crops and such things. Felix so wishes he had any other topics to discuss, but he knows little of other things. The unpleasant feeling of being ignorant and not very interesting is creeping up on him again. Surely, Changbin must have met alot of intelligent and more interesting omegas in the big town where they lived before?

The alpha seems happy though. He usually doesn’t strike him to be a very talkative person, but now he’s asking Felix alot of questions and telling him things about himself. His eyes are sparkling with joy and Felix can’t help but stare into them. 

Changbin suddenly stops talking and only stares back at him, his gaze very intense. Felix knows where this could lead, so he quickly looks away. He blushes again, of course. It’s like the wine makes him feel a warmth in his chest, an odd feeling but not at all uncomfortable.

”Do you want to look at some of the merchandise?”, Changbin asks him with a smile.  
Felix really wants to, so he stands up and reaches for the alphas hand, earning him a surprised look from Changbin. He quickly takes the omegas hand though and squeezes it tight. 

”I want to look at everything, hyung!”, Felix says. He feels a bit of dizziness when he walks, he guesses it’s from the wine. He feels happier too, maybe this is the effect people are after when drinking?

After visiting some of the stalls, Felix doesn’t dare to check the other ones. Changbin bought him practically everything he showed any interest in, mostly baking equipment and other very useful things. The alpha also bought him a very pretty neclace, despite the omegas reluctance to accept it.  
This is crazy! Why is he buying him so many things? It doesn’t feel right to him.

Changbin takes him to the chickens and lets Felix pick out the ones he want. After having paid for them, he collects the wooden boxes from the carriage and puts the chickens into them. So that’s what they were for? 

”Hyung, this is all too much! How can I accept you buying me all these things?”, Felix says. He can feel the effects of the wine ever more now.

Changbin takes both his hands and lock eyes with him.  
”I told you, Felix. Nothing is good enough for you, but if you allow me, I will never stop trying to make you happy.” If Felix were completely sober, he would have looked away and blushed, but now he keeps looking into the alphas dark eyes.

”I really like you, hyung”, he says.


	24. Arrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a shorter update. The are still on their dates, more specifically Minsung.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Leave me a comment!

Minho stands close behind Jisung, helping him take the aim with the bow in his hands. The omega feels his bodyheat and smells his strong alpha scent, he smells of dark chocolate and since Jisung loves chocolate, he’s going quite crazy right now. Why is the alpha standing so damn close? Does he know what he’s doing to him?

”Pull harder!”, Minho instructs, making Jisung almost flinch. He tries, but it’s harder than he thought and when he releases the arrow it wobbles just a few measly meters before landing on the ground.

”Shit!”, Jisung exclaims before holding his hand over his mouth, looking embarassed. The alpha only laughs and collects the arrow.

”Let me show you again, Jisung.” He fires a perfect shot, hitting a tree in the clearing. Jisung sighs from frustration. Why is it so hard? He would of course like the alpha to teach him again, because having him so close is nice. 

”I’m so bad at this, Minho-hyung. Please show me again”, he says with an innocent voice. Minho smirks and places himself even closer to his back, almost pressing himself to the omega.  
Jisung completely forgets everything about shooting and starts turning his head backwards towards the alpha. He takes a deep breath in, inhaling all the musky smells and closes his eyes. He smells so good! Minho seems a bit shocked by his action at first, but recovers quickly.

”Jisung, be careful, my dear”, he says warningly. The omega doesn’t listen, he’s enjoying the alphas pheromones to the fullest now and turns around, facing Minho.  
”You smell so good, alpha”, he whines. Minho hesitates, not being sure of what to do. He really wants to scent the omega and rub his own scent on him, to show everyone that Jisung is HIS.

Normally, when courting, an alpha isn’t supposed to go that far yet. It’s not concidered decent. But right now, he doesn’t really care, Jisung is an adult, no parents in his life seemingly and the omega is so willing. 

So he rubs his nose on Jisungs neck and starts scenting him, taking in all the fresh and sweet smells of this lovely omega. He loved his scent the first time he encountered it and the omega smells even better now, their smells being mixed together to a perfect combination.

Minho lifts the omega up and carries him to the blanket, laying him down carefully. He joins him and looks into Jisungs eyes for confirmation.  
He wants to know if Jisung is feeling ok and safe. Jisungs round brown eyes look at him trustingly, but they have a hunger in them too.

”Hyung, when I was in my heat”, he starts saying with a thick voice. ”I wanted you to be there with me.”  
Minho smiles, but he can feel a tingling sensation in his lower abdomen. Is this omega trying to kill him, by saying such things to him? 

”Can I kiss you, Jisung?”, he asks and immediately Jisung nods in respons. Minho softly places his lips on the younger’s soft lips, enjoying the sensation a bit too much. If he doesn’t stop himself soon, it’ll be too late. He feels totally engulfed in the omegas scents and he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
Jisung seems eager for more, but Minho tells himself to stop now. This is not any omega flirt, that he wants to play with. This is Jisung, his future mate and it might even be his first kiss!

The alpha moves away slightly, trying to create some distance between them, making the omega whine. 

”Jisung, I’m going to take you back now”, Minho says, voice firm.  
Jisung accepts it reluctantly and they start collecting all their stuff and place it in the baskets.They work in silence, nothing is needed to be said at this moment.

When Minho takes the reins and starts heading home, Jisung puts his head on the alphas shoulder, like it’s the natural thing to do. Minho smiles.

When they arrive at the cottage, Felix is running around like a madman. Jisung hasn’t seen his friend so hyper in a while.  
”What’s up, Lix?”, he asks, a bit worried. The blonde stops in his tracks and smiles wide.

”Nothing much, Sung! I just had such a great time with hyung! We bought chickens, Sungie. Isn’t that great? And he got me so many nice things, you couldn’t even believe. We were at at farmers market, there were people everywhere, but hyung bought me grilled meat and pie. Oh, the pie! I must try to make one myself.” Felix keeps talking non-stop, making Jisung smile. Apparently, Felix enjoyed his date.

”Where is Changbin-hyung, by the way?”, Jisung wants to know. He doesn’t believe the alpha would leave Lix alone. Felix smiles widely again and points to the stable.

”He’s fixing up our chicken coop, Sung. He’s being so nice.” Felix seems to remember to finally ask about Jisung and Minhos date, a bit embarrassed by his own frenzy.  
”Did you have a good time, Sungie? And hyung?”, he asks, looking shyly at Minho. The two seems to be suspiciously close, even holding each others hands. Felix hopes that his friend knows what he’s doing. Minho seems nice and obviously adores Jisung, but he has admitted to being a player before.

”Yes Lix, we had fun. But Minho hyung didn’t really buy me alot of things, so I’m a bit jealous of you right now”, Jisung jokes and smirks at Minho. He leans closer to the alpha and whispers in his ear:  
”Just kidding, hyung. I loved the date!”

”You better”, the alpha replies with a cold voice, that is contradicted by his warm smile.


	25. Rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back again with another chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it!  
> Stay safe!!!  
> <3

Both omegas are happy about their dates. This courting business seems quite nice to them, so far. 

Jisung is feeling a bit embarassed of his behaviour though. He shamelessly scented the alpha and told him he wished for him during his heat. Which was true, of course, but still. He should probably not have said it. Minho didn’t seem to mind though, he scented him back and it was wonderful. Jisung never knew it could be like that, he felt like it was a dream.

Felix is looking forward to seeing Changbin again. He was so attentive and nice. The omega isn’t used to being so pampered, but he kind of likes it.

The omegas are invited to dinner at the pack’s house. Chan and Jeongin wants to meet them again, especially now that two of his alphas are courting them. He is representing them in a way, like their family. Jeongin is dying to see the omegas again, he’s been on Chan’s back about it for quite some time.  
Felix and Jisung haven’t seen the alphas for a few days prior, so they are really eager to do so again.

They use one of the horses for the carriage to get there and they are dressed in their finest attire. It’s not like they haven’t met Chan and the pack before, Felix even lived with them for a short time, but they want to look nice anyway.  
The pack greets them outside and helps them with the horse, before they all enter the house.

Changbin immediately takes Felix’s hand and pulls him towards the livingroom.

Minho is only bowing politely to Jisung and gives him a tiny wink. The rest of the pack joins Felix and Changbin in the livingroom, before dinner is ready.

The couple is already seated on the couch and Hyunjin moves to sit next to Felix. Suddenly Changbin growls furiosly, making all of them jump. Felix stares at the alpha with big eyes, wondering what happened to him.  
”Binnie” ”, Chan says with a warning in his tone of voice. ”What are you doing?”

Changbin doesn’t back down, he looks angry, eyeing the other alphas fiercely, pulling Felix closer in the process. The omega is almost pressed against Changbins neck, him smelling really strong now. It’s a much stronger scent than usual and Felix is confused. What is happening?

Inhaling the alphas enhanced scent, Felix starts drifting away in his mind. He’s feeling secure and loved, wanted even.  
”He’s mine!”, Changbin almost screams. Chan and the others immediately realises what is happening. The alpha is going into rut and now he won’t let go of the omega willingly. This can be a big problem, depending on how Changbin is reacting further. 

They have never experienced Changbin in a rut, with an omega he wants to mate with present. And poor Felix has no idea what is happening.  
As soon as someone tries to get closer, he growls. He seems very possessive of the omega in question.  
”Binnie! Try to calm down, no one is taking Felix from you”, Chan says. 

Changbin stares at the leader and turns to Felix. He wants to make him his, he wants to bite him, to knot him! Felix is still unsure of what’s happening, but he’s not complaining. The alpha’s agressive behavour is somehow riling him up. 

Before anyone can even react, Changbin starts scenting Felix’s neck by rubbing his nose against the omegas glands. 

Minho tries to bring a scented candle close, to distract him, but Changbin notices and turns to him growling. Felix is feeling very lightheaded and like a strange sense of belonging. He belongs to this alpha! He starts whining for the alpha, making Changbin growl even more agressively.

Changbin quickly pulls Felix closer and starts biting his neck with a frenzy. The others look in horror as Felix pulls his head back, giving the alpha better access.  
They realise they have to act now, to get Felix away from Changbin. Chan, Hyunjin and Minho tries to restrain Changbin, while Jeongin and Seungmin pulls Felix their way.

The alpha is growling and figthing with all his force, but the others manage to finally take him away, forcing him into another room. Felix is still on the couch, dazed and confused. 

What just happened and where is his alpha? He starts looking around to find Changbin, and when he can’t see him he panics. Jeongon and Jisung tries to calm him down by hugging him and scenting him with their sweet omega smells, but Felix doesn’t respond. He wants the alpha!

”Alpha?”, he cries out. Nothing, Changbin is not there anymore. He starts to cry from the loss.

Jisung is almost panicking, not understanding what is happening. Felix is acting really weird, he has never seen him like this before.  
”Lix, listen to me”, he says. ”Lixie, it’s all good, baby. We’re here for you.”

”I want my alpha!”, Felix screams. The two omegas are not prepared for Felix to jolt up and start running after the alphas. They reach for him, but he’s to quick for them.  
He can follow Changbin scent easily and finds where they brought him. It’s his bedroom. The omega pushes the door open and sees his alpha on the bed, being held by the three other alphas. When they see Felix, they immediately try to stop him, but he throws himself on top of Changbin before they can do anything. 

Changbin, who had started to calm down a bit in the omega’s absence starts growling loudly again. He pulls his arms loose from the ones holding him, being extra strong by his rage and embraces the omega again.

Chan sighs out of fatigue. They all fought so hard to keep the furious alpha in check, but now they’re back at square one. He signal to the other alphas to take a step back. He’s not sure what Changbin is going to do, but they will keep a close eye on him. 

The omega and alpha starts scenting each other again with great eagerness. It’s something very intimate to watch and Chan feels a bit guilty for doing so. He know though that it’s necessary, they can’t have Changbin doing something too inappropriate to the omega.

Jeongin, Jisung and seungmin catches up with them, panting.  
”We couldn’t stop him, hyung”, Jeongin says. ”I think Changbin has triggered his heat.”

They all look at each other. It is possible, of course. An alpha in rut can trigger an omega into heat, but it’s not very common with unmated and unclaimed omegas.  
They didn’t even concider it before, too busy trying to separate the lovebirds, but now they can smell Felix’s sweet scents in the room. The omega is going into heat and fast!


End file.
